Dancing with Madness
by Mademoiselle Anime Amour
Summary: Jervis Tetch virtually has nothing to live for. Rejected and picked on for the vast majortity of his life, it's no wonder he feels this way. Alice Pleasance then steps into his life. A closer look at the relationship between Alice and Jervis.
1. Not a Friend in the World

**A/N: OK, so before I got to re-watch the old 90's Batman cartoons I watched as a kid, I'd actually read a few Jervis/Alice stories in this fandom. It wasn't until I re-watched the "Mad as a Hatter" episode that I wanted to write a fic for this pairing. Badly. So, anyway, here's the first chapter. Like it? Great. If not, well, it doesn't matter, because I'll keep putting up chapters anyway. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything off the Batman: The Animated Series TV show including its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Not a Friend in the World<strong>

His high school years were not the best ones of his life. If anything, they were some of the worst, making him long to escape. He never joined a club, for he knew they would inevitably leave him out. He certainly never went to the prom or was asked. And why should he have gone? They would have ignored him anyway, leaving him alone with a lukewarm cup of punch and a sense of alienation.

He wasn't even voted "Most Likely to Succeed", even though he got good grades and an induction to the honors society. Instead, it was common gossip that, in his case, it would be more like "Most Likely to Die Alone."

Only Jervis Tetch could experience this daily misery out of high school, whereas his classmates always had the enjoyment of being around friends. Friends...He wasn't sure if he ever really knew what kind of meaning that word contained. After all, making them to start with wasn't his strongest suit. Shy and not too socially inclined, he would be awkward, stumbling and stuttering over his words. Peers would laugh at him while he would muddle through a speech presentation. The humiliation he would get seemed endless.

A resentment of Gotham grew deeper with each passing year he lived there. And he definitely resented his parents for uprooting them out of his English hometown when he was nine. Back then, at least he had befriended a couple of children his age. That was the thing about primary school, so innocent a time when everyone in your class could just be your friend. They ended up getting used to your stuttering and your other strange mannerisms like talking to the pet gerbil every morning. Hm, how ironic that Jervis ultimately ended up liking animals more than most people. Especially the people of Gotham, who seemed to have this uppity attitude that you could only observe from city folks.

It seemed that since day one in Gotham, he was doomed to be an outcast in everyone's eyes. Wherever he went, careless teenagers would scoff at him. Make fun of his grotesque overbite and the general shape of his face. High school was difficult enough as it was, but when you didn't have the right look...Your life was virtually over.

No one would sit with him at lunch. He would be all alone, without a friend in the world, half-heartedly poking at his portion of mystery meat. It would be times like these when Jervis let his logical side go away and his emotional side take control. Deep down, he looked for companionship.

Not enough solace could be found in all the science classes he'd taken, and that was a subject he was passionate about. He loved nothing more than to poke around and find out what made something tick. Science seemed to have an answer for everything, something he could appreciate, as he didn't know how to answer the deeper questions.

Why was he friendless? Why would no one give him a chance? After a while, Jervis resolved to block his peers out, to ignore their constant taunts and his nickname of "Jervis Tech Geek." He liked the tech classes, too.

He assured himself that his outcast status was simply a result of the other teenagers dismissing his intelligence. That they couldn't accept a concept that they didn't understand. That much was obvious. So, he comforted himself by insisting they were all weak-minded fools. Right? Oh, he didn't know. He never knew, and quite frankly (so he would constantly remind himself), he didn't care. His own parents didn't even want him around. Why bother with a trifle such as socializing? On those weekends when the high schoolers partied, he preferred to stay at home, drinking tea, experimenting, and occasionally skimming through _Alice in Wonderland_. Thank you very much.

_Alice in Wonderland_, the one book that changed his life, helping to shape him into the man he was today. Jervis was so sure of it. And though he liked literature, he read _Alice in Wonderland _to the extent that he had to buy another copy. His original copy had by then been dog-eared and worn too much to his liking. Ah, to think the obsession had started for him when he was a lonely ten-year-old boy living in a strange city. With moronic dolts for parents and the children's backs turned, he had _not a friend in the world!_ Thank God he'd found a vintage copy in a bookshop just around the corner from the apartment.

There, within the pages of Lewis Carroll's finest work (he could attest to that being true, since he'd read all the man's works), he found the friends that eluded him in real life. Told through whimsy, this story had taken Jervis on a magical journey.

Where he followed the anxious White Rabbit down the rabbit hole. Where he was alongside Alice for the long and short of the bizarre trip. Where he played croquet with the temperamental Queen of Hearts.

And where he attended a tea party thrown by the Dormouse, the Hare, and...

The Mad Hatter, who kept up his reputation by being downright petulant toward the little girl heroine while spouting nonsensical words. When he first saw the John Tenniel illustration of the Hatter, Jervis was automatically struck by how much they looked alike. In fact, it near troubled him for a day or two after reading.

Out of concern, he had closely examined himself in the bathroom mirror, noticing the unfortunate overbite and nervously touching his face. It was all so very bizarre that the physical similarities would be this striking. However, when he'd gotten up the courage to read it again, he found he rather liked the Mad Hatter. Indeed, he thought him the best comical character of the whole lot.

So, from that rainy day onward, Jervis became so absorbed in this one story (and _Through the Looking Glass_, though the Hatter was featured considerably less), so enraptured, that it evolved into an obsession. He would recite entire lines to himself each morning...until his parents told him to stop. They even threatened a psychologist on him, as usual. Honestly, Nigel and Wendy Tetch...two of the stupidest people he'd ever encountered in his life. Not to mention hurtful...

One particular high school day would imprint itself in his memory forever. It was a day during which it felt as though everyone got on his case.

It was tenth grade English class, one Jervis felt the least welcome in. Even the teacher detested him. That horrid day involved the students presenting their book reports on any book they wanted. Quite predictably, he did his report on _Alice in Wonderland_, disregarding what his peers might possibly think of that inept choice. When it was his turn to present, the results were promising to be disastrous. It also didn't help that he had clammy, sweaty palms.

"_Alice in Wonderland_, childish as it m-may seem, is actually..."

They were laughing at him already. Disdainful smirks all around.

Jervis' eyes darted nervously, hoping that there was at least one kid not smirking. Bored indifference would be more than tolerable at this point. But, no, everyone seemed to delight in taunting him simply due to his book choice. The general consensus at the school was that he was a freak, meant to be excluded no matter what. He was too different, too weird.

A bit nutty perhaps.

Jervis gulped down his fear, though his stuttering became more pronounced as he progressed through his speech. "C-Carroll, um, i-i-incorporated certain t-techniques that were un-unheard of u-up t-to...up to..."

"Get to the point, Mr. Tetch," his teacher spoke up none too pleasantly.

That rude, unprofessional excuse for coaxing did the trick. Several of his classmates laughed out loud, unable to hold it in any more. Others tried imitating his stuttering.

"I-I h-have n-n-no l-life," a football player scornfully joked.

"Wow, what a loser," a girl remarked condescendingly.

And so it went on and on and on. Like a bad record that couldn't stop spinning. The teasing and the bullying, the constants of his life, inwardly tormented Jervis. So insensitive and uncaring, just mean in every sense.

"Be quiet, you idiots!" he burst out. "I was at the very least polite to you through your lackluster reports. Oh, _Lord of the Flies_, how original."

Jervis had no idea how that rage had bubbled over or why his words came out without missing a beat. All he was aware of was that he had been shoved aside and picked on for too long. There he stood among his classmates, his chest heaving from anger and his fists shaking.

The teacher wouldn't have any of this. "Mr. Tetch, I will not have you—!"

"Ah, you would try humbling me too, you twit. Your class offers nothing of value to me. I'm done with the whole lot of you!"

Here, he paused to allow time for his words to sink in, to ensure that his message was heard loud and clear. The shy side of him shuddered at what he did, but who was he to bottle up his rage this time?

Saying no more, Jervis promptly gathered up his school supplies and left the classroom. Ultimately, he ended up skipping the rest of the day as well, for he hadn't time to put up with this hurt. From what he discovered of human nature, people could be unbelievably careless and thoughtless at times. It was inevitable that they would toss about hateful words without a second thought. And oh, how he resented them for it. If he had his way, they would pay for their apathy.

His strides were long and furious on that long walk home, his vision a blur as he passed by people, buildings, and the cars moving down the street. This was hatred he felt now, not the flippant jealousy he once held toward these brainless fools. How could he envy those who kept their minds closed? No, if anything, Jervis found he expressed arrogant disdain toward them.

Nonetheless, that impulsive outburst of his still made him shudder from some sense that might have possibly been a hint of guilt. Despite the insults he hurled and his raised, incensed voice, he'd hated to have to resort to those things. He was acutely aware that, for a fleeting moment, he had turned into the bully. Not like any of them would care, though.

And that was the proof in the pudding, wasn't it? No matter how much he attempted to intimidate and provoke (to really fight back in other words), he was rather weak. Defenseless and pathetic in size, Jervis knew that his army consisted only of himself. An army of one battling against opponents that consisted of many. Those sounded like pretty grim odds, Jervis admitted to himself. So, suppose he tried with all his might to retaliate? It would merely implode and such were life's inner workings.

When he got home, Jervis isolated himself in his room, hoping that when his parents came home that they would disregard his truancy. They seemed to disregard everything else about him because, quite frankly, they didn't care. They contributed to the harassment that was a part of his life, every single day. Really, what with his appearance and odd ways, who could love him? Not even his family could appreciate him. Without that acceptance, he had nothing, nothing at all.

Unless...The book, of course! _Alice in Wonderland _was always just the solution for simply dreadful times like these. Among the many books in his bookshelf, he took this one out to read over again, though mainly the mad tea party chapter. Jervis half-smiled, eased in the knowledge he was with his friends once more.

Both his parents worked, but oddly enough, they usually arrived home just minutes apart from each other. Once he heard his father slam the door closed somewhat too forcefully, Jervis sensed his hearing becoming more attuned to the noise. Five minutes later, his mother arrived, making a similarly loud entrance. With the shutting of the door, his heart sank, and he had this urgency to put the book back. They'd berated him for that love of his for _Alice in Wonderland_ many times before. How pathetic and immature he was for still holding such a fascination for that story, even after all these years. Well, how silly for his parents not to realize that he couldn't resist it. It also didn't help that he'd found out that Carroll had had a stuttering problem as well.

Jervis remained hidden in his room while his mother began cooking dinner, since he dared not venture out to greet his parents. It was most likely, however, that they wouldn't ask about his day. They never did. That way, he could avoid getting in trouble for abruptly leaving school in the middle of the day. They definitely weren't typical parents, not loving like they were supposed to be or caring. In truth, Jervis thought bitterly, they wouldn't shed tears if they brought him back in a body bag. On the contrary, they would be relieved. One less mouth to feed, in their eyes.

Dinner was a silent affair with Wendy and Nigel gazing quietly yet coldly at one another, every so often chancing a glance at their son. Not even out in the working world yet, and they had already written him off as a disappointment to the family, a downright shame. Their overwhelming lack of faith in him was demonstrated by their belief that he would get nowhere in life. They were irritated that their son couldn't fight back like a man, and that led to him constantly being the victim. If he was so easy to submit, how could he ever achieve a high status in his chosen career?

Yes, Nigel and Wendy cared about money immensely, especially since there wasn't too much to spare in this household.

For another thing, there was no way that Jervis would get a wife, what with his extraordinarily homely appearance. A mop of blond hair that made him look deranged, his unusual yet ugly face, and that dratted overbite they didn't have enough money to fix. To them, his own parents, he was a nuisance.

"So, Jervis," Nigel announced frigidly. "I received a call at work today. It was from the high school. From what I was told, you purposely skipped school for the latter half of the day."

Wendy asked petulantly, "Is it true, you brat?"

As much as he longed to seem brave, he shrank back. "W-Well, I...I g-guess. I-I—"

His blue eyes icy, Nigel slapped a hand on the kitchen table, losing his patience quickly with Jervis. "Stop your damn stuttering, boy, and answer the bloody question! Did you or didn't you—?"

"I did." He managed to speak up yet to him, he sounded cowardly. "It...It w-won't happen again. I sw-swear."

Like with every other day, his parents glared disapprovingly at him, continuing to see him as a failure more and more. Disappointment hardly factored into their rage. It was the fact that he was a shame to the Tetch family.

Unable to hold this far too intense stare, Jervis glanced down at the table. An ominous feeling filled him up inside.

Even more condescendingly, his mother commented, "You will never grow up at the rate you're going. You always have to be a little boy and run away from everything. Coward."

"And you skipping out on school isn't going to happen again," Nigel stated sternly. "I'll make sure of it, you ugly little runt."

Bullied by his family. So ludicrous and yet in Jervis' case, it made perfect sense. He was fated to have the world set against him. Inwardly, he flinched when he saw his father unfasten his leather belt...

* * *

><p>Without a doubt in his mind, once he got through college with a major in Technology and a minor in Biology (a master's degree in the former, giving him impressive credentials), Jervis refused to contact his parents. He continued to grudge them for not giving him the love he so desperately needed growing up. He felt they let him down in more ways than one.<p>

In retrospect, when bitterly reflecting upon the nightmarish adolescent years of his life, everyone he'd ever met had let him down. Classmates and teachers alike seemed to look down upon him, as though he was inferior to everyone else. Like a slimy worm wiggling through the soil, he was very much overlooked.

His senior year of high school, of all years, they misspelled his name in the yearbook. After his graduation, he was forever known as "Jarvis Tesh." Did it surprise him that this should happen? Not in the slightest. After all, those fools hated him, ignoring him and turning their noses up at him. And the only reason he learned of the yearbook error was that everyone had made fun of him about it...like with everything else. Ignorance was not bliss, despite what that old, familiar expression implied. To Jervis, it promoted discord for the lowly people like him.

The one thing he enjoyed about being a high school and college graduate was his solitude. In the privacy of his luxurious apartment (for he did get paid generously by Wayne Industries), no one could humble him or even attempt to intimidate him. He could be all alone without a disappointing occupant here with him. Currently, he looked out the window, watching the rain splash against the window pane. In his opinion, rain was better than clear skies. It was like a release, wiping the slate clean, so to speak. Come a sunny day, and it all began anew.

Hm, not to mention he found he could relate to the rain considerably more. Listening to it offered comfort to his hopeless soul.

For, in a sense, he was still bullied, even as an adult. No thanks to his supervisor Dr. Cates, he continued to suffer through the experience of acting as someone's doormat. That witch gave him hell, that was certain.

Jervis swore that she was related to the Queen of Hearts in some fashion or other, just as he thought a connection existed between him and the Hatter. It would only make sense, for nothing seemed to satisfy her. No matter how much progress he would gain on a project on any given day, Cates managed to find something to pick fault with. Set on a mission, she was tireless in her critiques.

_No wonder she's unmarried,_ Jervis thought evilly with a smirk.

Then again, so was he, but that surely had to be inevitable. Fast approaching his mid-thirties, he had yet to have gone on a date with a woman, much less kiss one. But, oh, it wasn't as though they leapt at the chance, for he did have a very poor appearance in his humble opinion. Yes, through his advanced job as a skilled scientist and tech wizard of sorts, he had gained substantial amounts of money. Clearly, that was not what women were after. They wanted to pursue males with well-groomed hair, movie star good looks...and perfect teeth.

How humiliating that Jervis should deal with having a lack in these qualities. Whereas other men must display such promising potential in the dating world, he offered so little.

However, perhaps it was best that love should forever be unobtainable for him, as difficult to reach as the stars. With his low confidence and tendency to be under the thumb of somebody, he couldn't make a woman happy. It could all be traced back to his past, when virtually everyone ignored him or wished to taunt him.

His eyes looked out through the window, but they didn't really see anything. Only the agonizing memories of the past. A past he'd like to forget.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't worry, these chapters won't quite be this long, but I found that I had come up with a lot of details to my version of Jervis' background. I've always been of the belief that villains aren't born, they're made. So, this chapter sort of gives insight as to the reason why he'll become a villain later on. He's actually one of the few Batman villains I feel sympathy toward.**

**Well, what'd you think of this first chapter? **


	2. Behind the RoseColored Glasses

**A/N: Hey, guys. I can't believe how much reception the first chapter has gotten. Maybe I'll update more often. Anyway, this is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Behind the Rose Colored Glasses<strong>

On the sunnier side of things, she found her high school years to be fairly enjoyable, if not a little bit trying at times. But, that was the typical outlook from a high school graduate, one who wasn't ridiculously popular or who didn't go through the arduous trials and tribulations on a daily basis. For Alice Pleasance, it was a time that was worth it. She could hardly look back on those days with regret. Well...if she had to regret one thing, it might have been how hung up she was over that high school sweetheart of hers. She couldn't initially see that he was an ill-suiting match for her.

These days, she could look back on this particular moment with a smile, but she would get annoyed when her mother Sally implied that she always wore "rose colored glasses." Meaning that Alice was very stubborn about seeing the good in everybody, almost to the extent that she would err in realistically seeing another side. Even if a person didn't have that impressive a personality, it was not unlike her to get defensive over the positives. In general, she always considered herself to be a glass half-full kind of person.

However, with her being such a full-hearted optimist, her disappointment usually led her to a much harder fall. Such had been the case with the high school boyfriend.

These days, with a productive bordering on hectic work schedule, she barely remembered the guy's name now. All she knew was that must have been where her romantic insecurities had arisen. From her sophomore year to her junior year, she had basically let this guy walk all over her. And he didn't treat her that well either. It wasn't like he ever sank low enough to hit her. But, it was more or less little things. An offhand remark about how maybe a little more make-up wouldn't hurt or some comment that hinted at her alleged stupidity. After a while, he wasn't that nice any more.

Upon reflecting on that toxic relationship, Alice would wonder why she bothered to stay. Why she allowed herself to get dumped instead of just giving him the boot. It wasn't surprising that before Billy, she hadn't maintained a solid relationship since that time in high school.

Unbeknownst to her, of course, Alice's high school life was infinitely more bearable than Jervis'. She rarely got teased except maybe lightly for her gullibility. The unfortunate dumb blonde in her would make an appearance every now and again, but it was so easy to laugh that off. Once she would do that, the witnesses to her naivety would laugh along with her since it was safe to do so by then.

She did participate in a couple of clubs but not many, partially due to her shyness and partially due to her lack of enthusiasm in joining clubs. In fact, she never understood the reasons, apart from securing a position in a top-notch college, why some people were involved in so many activities. Including sports, which she stayed away from because she was rather small and terribly clumsy in gym class. She could barely get off the floor during the dreaded rope climbing test.

Spanish Club and Drama Club were the only two she joined but didn't last long in either of them, a year apiece. If school activities were supposed to be fun, why had they bored her so much? The drudgery of showing up on time for meetings got to be tiresome for her. Funny, considering the only motive she had for joining Spanish Club was that her then-boyfriend was in it...as the president.

Honestly, in matters of the heart, was her confidence that pathetically lacking? It seemed that in relationships, she could barely think for herself. And she had never properly learned the right time to leave a boyfriend. She would persistently forgive, no matter what the guy did.

Growing up at home in a cute two-story house, not too big and not too cramped, Alice would note how happy her parents were. They got along together swimmingly in a breezy, sitcom couple sort of way. If Alice had ended up being a psychologist, she would have inferred her uncertainty of relationships arose from having a role model like her mother.

Sally would cheerfully assume her role as the homemaker of the family every day, too good-naturedly doing all the household chores. Seriously, was doing the laundry that much fun? And when husband Richard would come home, Sally would be very much doting and go out of her way to make him content.

The negatives (even Alice could see what was wrong with that picture) actually didn't involve her father having any affairs. As far as she knew, he never carried home with him the scent of another woman's perfume. Certainly no trysts or secretive phone calls either. The main problem was that her mother was the typical domestic woman. Always going with her husband's decisions on everything, being a good homemaker, and an overall slave to men.

This was the woman Alice was supposed to look to for guidance.

But, it wasn't as though that because of her devotion to her womanly tasks that Sally was insufficient in ideas or thoughts. On the contrary, she had plenty of advice to share with her daughter. Throughout the years and as Alice got older, her mother was more than willing to offer this wisdom. Apparently, Sally's upbeat attitude about being the stay-at-home mother was only on the surface. She wanted better things for her daughter like being her own independent woman with a career and her own salary.

Hypocrite, Alice would almost think pessimistically, nearly the one word she was tempted to say in retaliation. Then again, how could her mother have been able to raise her and her little brother if she'd had a job, too?

Despite her mother also assuring her that there was no need to rush into dating in high school, she ended up ignoring this slight hint of a warning and started going out with this boy. Why couldn't she remember his name? It might have been Jerry...sounded about right. Jerry McGee, that was the name! Oh, and how full of himself he was.

It didn't take until the relationship ended before she realized that that was the case. She had kept her rose colored glasses on for just a little too long. Yet, though her mom wanted her to learn to be independent, she heavily relied on Jerry, being attached to him near constantly. That thought embarrassed her, how she had acted as though he was the most important thing in her life. How foolish she had been.

Junior prom, ironically, had been when things fell apart. Out of the corner of her eye, Alice had seen Jerry take the arm of another girl and lead her outside. Though she could be innocently naïve (maybe this was why ignorance wasn't so blissful), she put two and two together at that moment. The epiphany was simply that her boyfriend had been cheating on her, and here was the proof.

Oh, she would have confronted him, screaming at him, breaking up with him on the spot, demanding that he take her home...Anything. Instead, what she chose to do was an act of cowardice. She turned away, pretending that nothing was wrong. Two days after that produced even worse results.

Flat-out, without much regard to her feelings, Jerry had broken the news to her that what they had had run its course and that they "should see other people." He said it in a flat tone, virtually cold and emotionless while she struggled to process this information. Unconsciously, she gripped at the side of her locker door, needing a crutch because she felt light-headed.

"Oh, come on, Alice. This is high school. You didn't think it was gonna last forever, did you?"

She barely heard him through the pounding of her ears but managed to shake her head.

Jerry proceeded to walk away. "You were very boring. See you around."

Wow, he sure had guts to point out how boring she was to her face like that and hardly any shame. Was it necessary for him to say that? It was quite careless to the point of cruelty. Worse yet, she in turn didn't mention his fault of infidelity and hadn't even spoken up for herself in general.

Since this incident took place after school, Alice remembered that she'd blankly stood there, her hand still on the ajar locker door. Remaining like that for quite some time, she was in irrevocable shock. The bit of nasty news hadn't sunk in yet. When she finally noticed the janitor mopping up the hallway, she left in a daze.

Shamefully, as soon as she was in her room, her safest refuge, she lost it right then and there. Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks, her sobs racking her small frame. No matter what the circumstance, Alice had never been one to take rejection well. She just didn't know how to handle it, because she unhealthily looked at the glass half-full often. In her mind, she couldn't picture an outcome that went awry from what she ideally wanted. That was what hurt. That was why rejection felt like the worst, burning physical pain to her.

There was once a time when Jerry treated her in such a gentlemanly fashion, so sweet and kind. He would hold her hand in public with a peck on her lips for good measure. There was nothing he wouldn't have done for her in the first month. After that landmark month, though, it had gone straight to hell. And she'd been blind to it, refusing to see the cold, hard truth staring her in the face. That Jerry wasn't that great a person, and he'd simply gotten bored with her after that first month.

When she didn't come downstairs for dinner, as shaken as she was, her mother came up to check on her.

What Sally saw concerned her. Her daughter perched gingerly on the bed, her arms wrapped tight around her in a gesture of true vulnerability. At first, when her mother asked what was wrong, Alice was reticent and tight-lipped, hesitant to speak. Eventually, with further interrogation, she came out with the story, fresh tears flooding her crystal blue eyes.

Sally only nodded sympathetically but nonetheless said, "You left your rose-colored glasses on for a little too long, sweetheart. Didn't I tell you not to jump into a relationship with the first guy you liked?"

"Don't tell me 'I told you so', Mom," she sniffed loudly with vague petulance.

"Oh, honey." Her mother clicked her tongue. "You know that's not what I meant by that at all. But, why did you let it go on for so long if Jerry wasn't treating you right?"

"I...I...I don't know," Alice admitted softly, even more ashamed of herself than she had been back at the school.

Sally patted her hand. "When the right man comes along, he is going to treat you like you mean everything to him. You just have to be patient and wait a while before he comes. But, he will. Someday, he will."

So, clinging to the vestige of hope she felt emanating from her mom's words, Alice decided to not date her senior year. To her surprise, she found she was quite satisfied with her life without a boyfriend. It would be all right...for now. She had her close-knit group of high school friends to hang out with and shop with. Soon, Jerry McGee became a thing of the past. Why had she put up with him anyway?

She regretted those wasteful tears she'd cried over him. And when a fellow senior asked her to prom later that year, she politely declined with a smile.

"I've already been to prom once. Don't need to go again," she laughed it off sweetly.

Her rose-colored glasses were back on again, only less permanent. She could hope for that realistic way of thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter isn't completely filler. There was a reason why it was laid out the way it was. It basically shows Alice being kind of a people pleaser rather than please herself. Especially in relationships. This'll come into play later on, sort of. **


	3. The Man at the Diner

**A/N: So, the next couple of chapters will focus on Alice before I switch back POV's-ish. Sound good? Anyway, here's chapter number three.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Man at the Diner<strong>

Alice resolved to forego college plans indefinitely at first. After all, she wasn't sure if higher education was meant for her. She had received decent grades in high school, B's and a couple A's. But, it wasn't like the big universities lusted after her mind or anything. As to majors, she was virtually clueless about what she wished to major in. She had a mind of her own, but she was skeptical about taking on taxing jobs in the future. Taxing on her mind, taxing on her life. Not to mention women didn't get hired as often compared to men in high-paying jobs.

She just didn't know. All she knew, after some further consideration, was that college wasn't for her. It was for some other people her age but not for her.

So, at age twenty-two, she was at her second job (her first being at the public library...which got tedious) in waitressing at Bob's Diner. A cliché name for a restaurant, though that certainly didn't deter the customers.

Obviously, the chefs did a great job at preparing the food, so it would be a packed place at certain times, particularly during lunch and dinner. As for breakfast, typically, people would eat something quick at home before work in this city. Alice liked waitressing only slightly more than library employee. Like nearly every other job, it still had its drawbacks like dish washing. And sometimes, tips would be stingy.

But, that was simply how it worked in workplaces like these. At least her salary was live-able enough to the extent she had her own apartment now. Her mom and dad still sent her money, though, in spite of her protests. Honestly, she hated to be a burden to her parents any longer than she had to. Besides, her teenage brother Henry was still living at home. Maybe all this money should be aimed toward his college fund or something.

She even called up her mom on this matter, but Sally assured her that it was no trouble. Plenty of money had been poured into Henry's account over the years. Reluctantly, Alice gave in and stopped complaining by cashing in the checks at Gotham National Bank. As long as there was money in her pocket, she wouldn't worry herself too much.

In the meantime, her life had been, actually, fairly dull. So this was what life was like once you were in the adult world. It was weird that, in her many childhood imaginings, she had pictured herself a rich lady throwing parties for anyone who would come and free to do whatever she liked.

Now that she was a full-grown woman, however, she discovered that this was not so. At the very least, if you were in the working world straight out of high school, you were bound to have a great deal less freedom. Alice almost wished that she had stayed that innocent child who felt sure that being a grown-up was so much fun. Ha, she begged to differ.

Outside of work, she focused on putting food on the table and doing the mundane grocery shopping.

Grocery shopping for one...Well, as lonely as that sounded, it did turn out to be cheap for her. And she would make Sally happy by shopping the healthy way. Plenty of fruits and veggies for a salad or whatever she felt like whipping up through the guidance of a slightly worn cookbook. Her health was important to her, and she absolutely loved salads. Chopping up some green pepper, throwing in some lettuce...Something about putting a dish together put her in a good mood. She discovered that she had a joy of cooking her mom had as well. But, really, the sky was the limit in terms of preparing a meal.

Maybe that was why waitressing, for the most part unfulfilling, had appealed to her a little. For, as she went from table to table to jot down orders, she could smell savory meat scents and fruity scents and all sorts of good smells coming from the kitchen. They wafted toward her, getting caught in her nostrils. The one drawback to enjoying these delicious scents was that they gave her hunger pangs. Lunch break could never come soon enough and when it did, she chose to eat here. Bob's Diner offered some tasty grilled chicken sandwiches. Alice would order one with a side of fries and a side of Cobb salad. Every once in a while, she would mix it up, but this was what her lunch normally consisted of every day.

Ah, but what a boring life this was, what a completely ordinary routine. The same things happened every day: she got up, ate a quick breakfast, did bathroom stuff, went to work, made a stop at the grocery store, and went home for a night in.

The night in was usually her relaxing in a sagging old couch and watching TV. Sometimes, she would watch a movie on there, settled in that couch with a cup of black tea. Usually, it would be a romance flick that she would sigh over, wondering when her turn would come. Vowing to not disregard her mother's advice a second time, she listened in her junior year by not dating. With her work schedule, she had been too busy to remotely think about it. Only when she watched these romance movies did it cross her mind.

Her routine seemed to stay the same daily, with her nights in causing her to long for the simpler days when she could hang out with her close friends. Most of them decided to move on to college, so there was no way she could arrange a night on the town with any of them. They'd be busy studying for the exam.

One day, though, one fateful day broke up the monotony of this endless day-to-day existence. It would be enough to brighten her whole week, much less that one single day.

When the noon hour came, so did the hustle and bustle of a stream of customers. For some odd reason, the lunch rush felt like more of an onslaught than usual. Walking back and forth from one end of the diner to the other, Alice felt especially harried. If there weren't other waitresses around and her by herself, she probably would have fainted from exhaustion.

Luckily, the stream tapered off at some point, much to her relief. She had started to get stressed from seeing all the people she had had to serve. As she cautiously approached a table in the back corner to fill a man's coffee cup, she was thrown totally off-guard by his appearance. He was poring over this morning's paper, casually flipping pages once in a while. And God, was he handsome!

The man had a head of dark hair, shiny and somewhat wavy. His eyes were lowered, so she couldn't see what color they were. She had a feeling they were as dark as his black hair and deep. Gulping nervously, she knew she needed to get on with pouring his coffee already. She was acting totally unprofessional here.

However, her hands had begun shaking so badly that when she poured the warm liquid, she completely missed the target...spilling it directly on the paper.

Clearly, this got the man's attention as he looked up with a confused expression on his face. The newspaper was soaked through, hopelessly stained.

Alice was beyond mortified.

While the man stared questioningly at her, she could only gape while a rush of warmth spread through her cheeks down to the back of her neck. She wasn't just blushing either. She felt like she was full-on burning.

"Oh...Oh my God, I'm-I'm so sorry, sir. Here, let me help you clean this up. I-I didn't mean for it to spill l-like that, honest."

To her mixed surprise and alleviation, he chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Accidents happen."

Well, this was embarrassment on her part then and total calm on his. How come he wasn't up on his feet yelling at her? She might have expected that of anyone else.

At least he took it in stride. His laughter, warm and inviting, had sent shivers down her spine. The hairs on the back of her neck rose up. She didn't even know this man's name, and already she physically responded to him. Keeping her breathing even, she filled his cup with what was left of the pot.

He grinned at her. "Well, least you don't make the same mistake twice, I'll give you that."

Very shyly, Alice returned his smile. They were total strangers, yet he was being so friendly toward her. In recent weeks, the attention she got from the opposite sex was limited to gross older men. This one seemed to be about her age, maybe a year or two older.

Though sorely tempted to strike up a conversation with him, she was well aware that if she dawdled, she would get in trouble with the manager Bob Townsend. Besides, her hands kept trembling the slightest bit, her cheeks aflame with the color red. Probably candy apple red, too. She had to leave this situation before she turned into even more of an anxious schoolgirl around him.

In the split second she turned away, the man stopped her. "Hey, wait. What's your name?"

"Alice Pleasance," she murmured, awestruck from the tone of his voice, too.

He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head in a laid-back manner, the picture of confidence. "Well, Alice, I'm Billy. Billy Logan."

Billy Logan...That name stuck in her head for the remainder of the day, echoing and resounding like the lyrics of a favorite song. Heck, even his name sounded like it could have belonged to a famous actor. To have that go with his natural movie star good looks was a perfect fit. The best part was he seemed to be a nice guy and not in a deceiving way either. Obviously, he'd been taught some manners but also had a personality that attracted her to him.

Oh, she was beyond thrilled that she had met this guy!

* * *

><p>The next day, Billy Logan showed up at the diner around the same time. Near automatically (but did it look desperate?), she came to his table to take his order. This time, it wasn't coffee to go with his lunch but a large Coke and a pork chop sandwich. When she returned with his meal, he requested that she sit with him.<p>

"That's probably against policy." Alice shifted her feet awkwardly. "And my break isn't for another half an hour yet."

Billy frowned but pensively. "Can you maybe convince your boss to—?"

"OK." She nodded, eager to talk to him. "I'll see what I can do."

Miraculously, Mr. Townsend allowed her to have her break early, much to her delight.

This seemed to please Billy too once she told him, and without further ado, she avidly plopped down in the chair across from him. They proceeded to engage in easy conversation, asking questions, just to get to know each other. She was embarrassed to admit to him that this was her full-time job and that she'd skipped out on college. After all, while they talked, she couldn't help but notice that he seemed incredibly smart, too.

"It's OK," he assured her. "Lots of people don't go to college. I'm majoring in Business so I can know more about how it works."

"And why's that?" Alice asked, intrigued.

Billy explained to her that his father owned a construction company in the city, simply called Logan Construction, and that he was to own it pretty soon. His dad planned on retiring within a couple years and expressed a preference for his son to take over the family business.

Hm, so it sounded like he was fairly well-off in terms of money. Not like that mattered to her much, as it wasn't one of her main interests. His easygoing personality, on the other hand, she was very much interested in. Coyly, Alice wondered if she could go on a first date with him. She'd never met a guy she wanted so badly to date.

Now, this was either a good thing or a bad thing, but whether consciously or not, Billy had turned on the charisma. Lightly, she talked to him about what her interests were, and he in turn told her his...

...And before she knew it, Bob was calling to her that break had ended.

Upon learning this, she sighed sadly, doubtful that anything came of their conversation other than finding a new friend. If he'd like it that way, then OK.

Before she could pick up her notepad, his warm hand stopped her. "Do you want to go out some time? I'm just curious."

Oh, she thought he'd never ask! "Uh, yeah, definitely."

Billy grabbed her pen and wrote his number on her hand. So began a promising future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, when I watched "Mad as a Hatter", I noticed that Billy looked like a well-put together guy. So, I decided to make him well-off in terms of money. Also, I don't think he had a last name, so I gave him one. It's important that Billy's like this in the third chapter. Because he eventually changes. It's just a very gradual process.**

**Oh, and reviews would be very much appreciated. I like to read feedback.**


	4. Too Many Manic Mondays

**A/N: So, I decided that before her job at Wayne Industries that Alice worked somewhere else as a secretary. And wasn't too impressed with it. So, here's this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Too Many Manic Mondays<strong>

Sure enough, a relationship blossomed between Alice Pleasance and Billy Logan in the next year. They had had such an instant connection at Bob's Diner that it was only a matter of time. However, not a whole lot of time could be spent on dates, since Billy was so occupied with college homework. And who was she to distract him? Nonetheless, she found that she was happy around him in a way she hadn't been with other guys.

So, now when those romance flicks (_Casablanca_, _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, _Splash_, and so many others) came on, she no longer envied the female leads. She had a boyfriend of her own, a man who made her feel extra special.

Over that year, she quit her waitressing job at Bob's Diner but not because she was fed up with the wages. One day, over coffee at a café six blocks away, Billy suggested that she could be a secretary someplace instead.

"It would pay more than waitressing, that's for sure," he pointed out, gulping his black coffee down. "I mean, you can only get by with your job at Bob's for so long, you know. It's a job you shouldn't have any longer than five years."

Alice thoughtfully considered this. "Hm...I guess you have a point. And I'd like to think those typing classes I took in high school weren't for nothing."

"Ah, see?" Billy winked at her. "You already got some typing experience."

She ended up getting hired at his father's construction company as a matter of fact (as Billy had told her, "It'll be easy to squeeze you in among the staff"). Her boyfriend had certainly the right connections in securing her the position.

Yet, at the same time, Alice couldn't help but feel she was doing a disservice to herself in getting hired this way. In a way, it was like she had cheated other women out of having a secretarial position. Women who might need it more desperately than she did. She still made her own money, of course, but she doubted that this was what her mother had in mind by being her own woman. Especially with Billy's help.

Oh well, she thought, how bad could it be? And it wasn't like she would tell her mom over the phone about how she got her new job. Like usual, Alice focused more on the positives in conversation. Sally was really pleased that her daughter managed to find a good man.

"Hopefully, your father and I will get to meet this young man," she said brightly. "And maybe on down the road, some grandchildren...But, I'm not rushing you, hon. It's your life."

At least Mom liked the sound of Billy from what she told her. Honestly, who wouldn't like him? He was just so respectable, not to mention nice.

It seemed as though Alice finally had it made at last, her ducks in a row, all her priorities in order. Except for one teensy-teensy thing.

She absolutely hated her new job.

Oh sure, the pay was enough to live off of, with even a little bit extra she put away in her savings account. That wasn't the issue at hand. If anything, the pay was the only thing she liked about this job. The very word _job _had started to carry a rather sour definition with her, like showing up to it put her in misery. As though going off to it each morning was complete and utter slavery, which it was. Oh, sadly, it was.

Just the working environment she landed herself in made her feel claustrophobic, for it was a bit cramped. About six or seven secretaries, each with her own desk, in one room. How awful. Most of her other constituents weren't even her age or age range. Frankly, quite a few of them were cranky old ladies with a bitter outlook on their situation. In fact, Alice wondered why these women were still working.

Retiring wouldn't hurt them that much, would it? Because obviously, working in this dead-end job would kill them. However, she was too afraid to ask regarding this, for she would probably get snapped at in response.

Worse yet, these women didn't even like her, not even close. With how callously they talked, they flat-out detested her. And in her opinion, Alice never did anything to deserve this cold hatred. At all times, she would be kind and courteous to everyone, attempting to strike up conversation with one or two of the old hags.

Her repayment? Merciless gossip intended to be behind her back, but she overheard a co-worker sneer to another one day, "I heard the young, pretty one slept her way into this job."

Slept her way in? For one thing, she wasn't that desperate to work here to begin with. Bob's Diner had been fine. For another, she hadn't remotely used tongue with Billy yet! These catty women sure knew how to alienate others.

After that unfortunate day, Alice kept her silence, ignoring her co-workers completely, like she should have to begin with.

All this just from the working environment. The working hours...That was a terror—no, a sheer nightmare. It wasn't nine to five. Try eight to six, sometimes seven o'clock in the evening. Initially, her stomach growled in protest the first few evenings, unaccustomed to waiting so late for dinner. Eventually, much to her heavy reluctance, she did get used to it.

Who knew secretaries had to remain at their posts for so long? Then again, it was a major construction company.

In fact, Logan Construction was one of the most in-demand companies in Gotham. It was one of the most trusted businesses, requested by virtually everyone and anyone. So, maybe that explained the long working hours. But, could anyone explain the necessity of the secretaries working this late? It wasn't like they were deep in the trenches, doing the actual building construction, were they?

All day, Alice would type what she was instructed to, answer phone calls (and there were quite a few of them per day), and receive decent pay in return. Decent, not spectacular.

Was Billy trying to sabotage her? Make her work life a living hell? She doubted it, since that sounded like paranoia to her. After all, he wasn't a secretary.

She chose not to relate to Billy of her tiresome work experience at his father's company. Simply out of the question. If she confided in him of what she had to go through, it would sound like complaining. What would cause her to feel all the more guilty would be if she came off to her boyfriend as ungrateful. She was glad to have a job that paid better than waitressing.

The problem was that that was the only thing she was happy about. The rest of the time, she could sense the exhaustion starting to creep up on her. Work cut into her dinner cooking time that cut into dish washing/general cleaning up time that cut into relaxation time.

Ha, that was the real kicker. Alice could barely relax any more, for she would fall asleep in front of the TV on that ancient couch. Speaking of which, sleeping on that couch certainly didn't do any wonders on her back either. She needed to buy a brand-new one.

Oh God, what if she rapidly aged and turned into one of those crones before her time? Remembering a particular nightmare in which that happened, she would shudder in revulsion. Oh, she barely slept any more.

Four months of this she put up with until one afternoon...

"Cogan Constriction, how may I help you?" she murmured tiredly into her work phone. "Yes, I'll connect you to him...Oh, what? Ohh...yes, Logan Construction, excuse me. It doesn't matter."

As soon as she connected a client to one of the head supervisors, Alice groaned out of this weighty, overwhelming weariness she had built up over the past week or so. Actually, she didn't know. She lost track of days. Was this the 23rd or...?

She checked the calendar in her office space. What, the 28th? How was that possible? This meant her date night with Billy.

Alice groaned again. This didn't bode well for tonight.

* * *

><p>Later that night, she struggled to be alert enough in order to properly prepare for this momentous date. Momentous, because it was fast approaching their one-year anniversary, and Alice wanted everything to be perfect. Right down to what she wore.<p>

Deciding that black always worked for evening outings such as this, she went for the ever classic little black dress. The hem line hovered just above her knees. With the dress, she put on a pair of white pumps and a pearl necklace Sally had given her on her last birthday. She did up her hair in a simple ponytail, and then retreated into the bathroom, worrying about what amount of make-up to apply.

If she put on too much, she would make herself look common, trashy. Too little, and she could easily look like a nun. Either extreme was abominable to her. So, after a long moment of careful deliberating, she decided on pink lipstick, the smallest possible amount of blush, and a little bit of mascara.

She had read somewhere that if make-up looked unnatural on a woman's face, a man would be instantly turned off. Obviously, with Billy being this amazing guy, she definitely didn't want to turn him off. Hopefully, the make-up she applied only enhanced her appearance.

Still, she was so tired...And she immediately drank two coffees as soon as she got home. Alice would not and could not, absolutely by any means, nod off during her date. That could be the number one signal to Billy that she lost interest. In reality, she hadn't, but what was he supposed to think? Actions spoke louder than words. She was a firm believer in that phrase.

Out the door she went, off to a restaurant eight blocks away from her apartment. Billy, so gallant, had offered to pick her up, but she insisted she would be fine. Maybe she would let him drive her back. Besides, if she rode in his car to their destination, she was bound to fall asleep.

However, Alice thought self-pitifully, maybe the exercise could only worsen her fatigue. And it did, so it seemed. Once she got to that eighth and final block, her legs felt like jelly. Sitting at her desk all day would not have provided her with the exercise she needed. Oh yeah, answering calls was a work-out.

The restaurant itself, where they'd agreed to meet for their hopefully extravagant date, happened to be Billy's favorite. It was an Italian place; that had been all she knew so far. With that in mind, Alice had doubted that she would come inside and see this gorgeous yet expensive interior.

The tables didn't have any of those clichéd checkered cloths one would see at the typical Italian restaurant. As far as she could tell, though, this was the farthest thing from typical. Seeing what appeared to be wealthy diners strewn throughout the area, Alice felt immensely underdressed, as though the little black dress trick turned out to be a failure. The likes of Bruce Wayne probably ate here once in a while. Embarrassed, she didn't take one more step.

Ultimately, there was no need to, for Billy had spotted her from where he sat and got up to greet her. She smiled shyly, taking in his dapper appearance. Somehow, it was hard to believe he was the same age as she was. He seemed older and refined.

"You look beautiful, Alice," he told her, beaming as much as she did from the compliment. "It's great to see you again."

"But, we went to the movies last weekend," she murmured.

Billy grinned. "It's always great to see you no matter how long it's been. Come on. I'm seated over there. I wasn't going to order anything before you arrived. I thought it'd be rude."

How thoughtful. He behaved like quite the gentleman, she internally gushed. He always seemed to act as though he paid attention to manners. Yet, he managed to be so much fun, too.

He ordered a chicken Alfredo with a side of fresh vegetables, and she chose spaghetti and meatballs. She wasn't feeling too original tonight, especially since she was worn-out. Now that she was seated, she realized just how exhausted she was. Due to her lack of energy, she allowed Billy to bring up topics for their conversation.

Honestly, she could barely be the active listener she usually was, and she would occasionally go, "Uh-huh" or "That's interesting" or "Yes?" at appropriate parts. Her eyelids felt so heavy at the same time...

Regretfully, this was before a waiter served them their food. The exhaustion got from bad to worse as the dinner progressed. Alice dropped her fork a couple times.

Oh, today had been a terribly grueling day at work, and she had had to work til 6:30. Adding on the tossing and turning on the couch last night (five hours of sleep in other words), she blinked back the sleep with a fight. All she could think about, all she could obsess over, was how tired she was.

It became so repetitive that she almost fell in a trance, hypnotizing herself to take a nap here. More than once, she bit back a yawn. The fact that she barely listened to what Billy was saying bothered her. It appeared to her that he spoke in slow-motion. She saw lips moving but hardly heard any words.

"Alice...Alice, are you all right?"

Dread gripped at her heart, the coldest feeling in the world. He finally noticed that she'd been unable to pay attention this whole time. Her cheeks flushed dark red from pure humiliation. He might want to dump her now.

Out of desperation, she lied, "Yeah, Billy, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."

Well, of course lying wouldn't work. At that moment, she had forgotten that even at the best of times, she was a terrible liar. She couldn't con people, that's for sure. That was why being tired effected thinking, Alice could safely conclude.

And Billy didn't look too convinced. "You sure? Because you've been looking like you're someplace else for a while now. I was wondering if something was on your mind."

Oh, he got her trapped in a corner without even realizing it, hitting the nail right on the head. Indeed, she had lost herself somewhere else, a place called Dreamland. Caught between sleeping and waking, she had been stuck in this funk. Totally frustrated, Alice resolved to tell the truth.

"All right, I didn't want to tell you this, but I'm exhausted. It's from my job. I work until seven any more, usually. And...And God, I really hate my job, Billy. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be ungrateful or anything. But, all that work's been cutting into my sleep. I honestly want to quit."

Briefly assessing her, Billy nodded...and chuckled.

What was he laughing about? Oh, she didn't care any more. She was at the height of bewilderment, though once again, felt relieved that he hadn't lost his temper. At this rate, Alice pondered over the existence of that temper. Billy was always warm and pleasant like a fireplace in the wintertime.

Once his chuckling subsided, he replied, "Then why are you still working there? I know, I helped you get the job, but I didn't know it was that tough on you. You're not being ungrateful. It's a legit reason you got."

He paused to pat her on the hand, gazing at her almost concernedly. "If you're not getting enough sleep...We're talking putting your health on the line, Alice. It's not good that you're getting on like this."

It was then that she confessed, "And my co-workers were all old, gossipy hags."

Billy laughed some more while she half-smiled. "I had no idea. If your intention was to make me feel sorrier for you, you did a good job. Unpleasant co-workers just make it worse, huh?"

Full-heartedly, Alice nodded, loving this man's optimism that shone through, even when she was pessimistic.

He was so wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't worry, everyone, Jervis hasn't disappeared. In fact, he's going to make an appearance next chapter. So, this isn't going to totally be an Alice-centric story.**

**If you guys could review, I'd very much appreciate it.**


	5. The Eccentric Employer

**A/N: Ah, we finally get to one of my favorite parts I've written in this story so far. This whole chapter. I really like how I had them meet, and this is one chapter that turned out so much better than it was in my head. That and this is the first Jervis/Alice interaction. Isn't that exciting?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Eccentric Employer<strong>

This time around, when it came to jobs, Alice insisted that she pick one out for herself and subsequently apply to it. At twenty-four, she was a grown woman who was determined to accomplish things on her own. And though Billy meant well the previous time, she nonetheless hated her job. She had gone back to Bob's for a while before quitting again.

At this point, she and Billy were now living together, much to her elation. She'd always liked the idea of sharing a living space with someone else. With another person's things inside, it told more about their own interests and their own quirks. Not to mention she felt a lot less lonely!

Ah, she was constantly cheerful now that she lived with her boyfriend. Her sweet, thoughtful, and kind boyfriend. He currently worked at the family construction company as the head, just as his father promised him. With that massive salary, money was never tight, and Alice could now go out on shopping expeditions on the weekends. However, she had gotten used to living thrifty, so she never splurged.

Besides, how impractical would it be if she spent too much money on herself?

There were other expenses too like the utility and rent. With income coming in between the two of them, though, the cash flowed.

As for looking into her next job, Alice discovered an ad in the paper that expressed the need for a new secretary. However, it wasn't for any old company, it was Wayne Industries, a multi-million dollar empire. After all, everyone in Gotham knew who Bruce Wayne was. He was renowned practically to the point of celebrity with his powerful social standing and involvement in charitable works. Most of the population approved of him for not letting his fortune get to his head, for he was known as a nice, well-mannered guy. To work for the man's corporation, even as a humble secretary, sounded like the utmost privilege to her.

According to the ad's description, if she got the job, it would be on the tenth floor of the building in the technology department. The man in charge would be Jervis Tetch, whoever he was.

Alice was amusedly intrigued at his name, so unusual. Frankly, she'd never heard it before in her life. His parents must have thought he would be one unique individual. She hoped that she would meet him and that he wouldn't be too overbearing or harsh. She wouldn't be able to stand a mean boss.

With that in mind, she headed over to the Wayne Industries building, filled out an application, and left to do the grocery shopping. They _were _getting low on milk...

* * *

><p>A week later, she received a typed letter from Dr. Marcia Cates that she had been accepted as the new secretary and to report to work that Thursday. The letter was all business, offering her cool congratulations.<p>

Right off the bat, this said a lot about Dr. Cates. Domineering, liked to be in charge, and always professional. Alice doubted she would like her, but that didn't matter. Apparently, Cates oversaw what Tetch did in terms of his inventing. So, luckily, she was bound not to get harassed by this woman a great deal. On Thursday, she took the downtown bus to Wayne Industries for her first day.

Oh, how exciting! She couldn't wait to arrive at this job, because this had to be better than working at Logan Construction, right? Really, she had to count herself lucky that there had been few applicants and that she was the one with prior experience. Employers always looked for that in hiring somebody, number one thing unless one was a teenager.

When the bus pulled up at her exit, she walked a half a block to find herself standing in front of Wayne Industries once again. Overwhelmed by the thrill of it all, Alice stared up at the intimidating tall skyscraper. Even though the job was nothing too new, she felt like she moved on up. Wow.

Caught up in her daydream, she nearly entered the building but bumped into someone.

Oooh...She couldn't help but wince. From the sounds of things, he dropped a teacup that promptly shattered and quite a few papers that fluttered to the ground. Well, so much for entering the place devoid of any incident.

"I'm really sorry, sir. I didn't mean to—"

"N-Nonsense, it was all my fault. P-Pardon me, miss."

Both of them apologizing incessantly, they scrambled to pick up the papers from the sidewalk. It was very fortuitous that it wasn't a windy day, or else Alice would have believed she single-handedly aided in ruining this man's day. While gathering them, she noticed these papers were actually blueprints, outlines of inventions that contained rather complex terminology she couldn't understand.

Could this be her new boss? As she handed the papers back to him, she studied his appearance out of curiosity. He looked to be rather quirky with his mop of straw blond hair and an overbite that had never been fixed by an orthodontist. But, unknowingly unlike countless others before her who had glimpsed sight of him, she didn't think he was ugly.

He must have doubted that her thoughts were along those lines, for the man blushed and looked away. He had taken a sudden interest in his shoes.

Clearing her throat, Alice asked him, "Are you Mr. Tetch by any chance?" which caused him to glance up just as abruptly. He had vivid sky blue eyes that could be penetrating if given the chance. It was a brief footnote that she tucked away in her mind.

"Y-Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

It was then that she smiled cheerfully. "I'm your new secretary."

Much to her slight surprise, his face lit up. "Oh, so you're Alice Pleasance? Jervis Tetch. I'm v-very pl-pleased to make your acquaintance."

Almost neurotically, he shook her hand in an endearing way. He was so innocently hopeful, maybe over the possibility that she could gain his trust.

There was a bit of a stutter to his voice, though whether natural or an impediment, she couldn't tell. It didn't matter anyway. The fact that he was gentle (not harsh) and genuinely kind (not distant) made her feel quite welcome already on his floor. And they weren't quite inside the building yet.

Once they entered, Tetch attempted to make small talk. "So...ah, Miss Pleasance, your application stated that you have previous experience as a secretary. Logan Construction?"

"Oh, don't remind me," she replied, laughing breezily. "That was the worst job I've ever had. It was torture. Quitting was the best thing I ever did."

A slight smile, though nervous, twitched at his lips. "I assure you that your job will be nowhere near as arduous. At least I hope so. You'll be working here near my office from my eight-thirty to five. That w-wouldn't be too much, would it?"

Alice almost laughed again before noting the very earnest expression on his face and decided to refrain. "That's perfect. Nothing can be worse than my last job, believe me."

She most definitely wouldn't miss those working hours and the crotchety old women. Eventually, after a minute's waiting, they stepped onto the elevator.

"It is great that you...that you have such optimism over taking on this job," Tetch remarked once the elevator doors slid closed, with only the two of them inside. "The secretary you're replacing quit in a fit of hysterics. Tears streaming and ev-everything."

"Oh, wow...What happened?" she asked, nearly concerned for her own well-being.

"Oh, that Marcia Cates, tyrant of a woman"—his voice turned dark here—"would torture th-that p-poor girl. Admonish her for every little thing. And to think, that woman is _my _supervisor."

Veiled bitterness could be detected in his voice. Obviously, not all was well with his position.

Alice took a moment to mull this information over. It would be horrific if that Cates woman hovered over her shoulder, checking to ensure that she didn't make any silly spelling errors or typos. Well, she was confident enough that she could handle it.

She could tell that Mr. Jervis Tetch, the technological genius of Wayne Industries, needed someone stable to work under him. Not to mention someone who could commiserate with him regarding Dr. Cates.

"Then again," she could hear his voice drift back, "that Vanessa girl was prone to excess nerves. She would start whenever I'd say hello to her."

Alice shrugged. "I'm not anything close to that. You don't have to worry about me quitting."

_Unless it involves Cates making my hours longer, _she internally thought, but she'd dare not allude to it to Tetch. She shouldn't be this casual with her boss now. If anything, she should maintain that proper, strictly professional relationship. Not like that would be an issue. Of course not. It was only that she already saw him as a potential friend.

Right before the elevator stopped at the tenth floor, Tetch remarked, "I'm glad that I might be able t-to c-count on you, Miss Pleasance."

"You will," Alice staunchly assured him.

Once the doors slid open, they stepped onto the floor. Barely two steps in, and they were greeted by a stern, imposing woman with her red hair tied back in a severe bun. Alice automatically knew who this was.

The woman extended her hand. "Dr. Marcia Cates. I'm the one who informed you regarding the aspects of your new job. You must be Alice Pleasance."

She nodded. "Yes, m'am."

"A bit early, I notice, but better to be early than late, as far as I'm concerned. I will show you to your desk and explain what you will be doing. Meaning that you should get to work now, Tetch!"

Casually glimpsing over her shoulder, Alice noticed her employer stiffen from fear and intimidation, but she also thought she caught a flash of burning hatred in his eyes. Then again, she could simply be seeing things. She could honestly say that she might have been able to sympathize. Dr. Cates looked far too strict for her tastes.

"Ex-Excuse me, Marcia, but I _am_ the one who—"

"Who employed her, yes, I know," Cates interrupted impatiently. "Now, quit gawking and get to work! I doubt Mr. Wayne would want you to be lax."

Could there possibly be animosity between these two? It felt like such a shame to see that light in his eye from earlier go out. Despite his shyness, he almost seemed ready to be vivacious around her, warming toward her slightly. Now, he stormed toward his office, fists clenched in rage, and slammed the door closed. Alice blinked in surprise.

"Never you mind _him_," Cates said in disgust. "He'll stay locked up in his office most of the time. You'll see hardly either hide or hair of him."

And she thought her previous secretary job was bad. Poor Tetch suffered worse.

No matter, today was her first day, which meant not only impressing him but this despicable woman as well. As much as she was reluctant to even like Dr. Cates, she knew that she must put it aside for career's sake. It would be unprofessional to refuse to cooperate due to something as petty as dislike.

So, she learned the ropes of what her job would consist of. Answering phone calls from other corporations that would speak to Mr. Tetch, typing up Mr. Tetch's notes for him when needed (judging by Cates' sneering tone, often), and occasionally fetching coffee for Mr. Tetch. Actually, maybe lunch too, for the man forgot to eat.

Alice had a feeling that she would have her work cut out for her. Or perhaps she was just nervous.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK, so what I meant by a "natural" stutter in this chapter was something that we all do like "uh" and "um" and sounds like that we tend to make when we're trying to come up with something. I would say, though, that Jervis' stuttering is more or less in the impediment category, though. Poor guy, being tormented all his life, and now his stutter is practically permanent.**

**As for Cates, I think in the "Mad as a Hatter" episode, she's actually, sort of her version of "nice" to Alice but is constantly mean to Jervis. Probably another reason why he snapped. Anyway, I hope I got her character down OK. I probably did.**

**See you either tomorrow or Monday, when I'll be able to update more quickly.**


	6. One Bright Spot

**A/N: And now for Jervis' POV on what he thinks about Alice and his first impressions. This should be fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: One Bright Spot<strong>

No thanks to that wretched hag of a woman (he should have at least been able to pick his own bloody supervisor!), Jervis found that his promising mood had been dashed. It wasn't as though this applied to his whole day, thankfully.

The new secretary oddly intrigued him to the extent that he would venture peeking out his door to catch sight of her. Usually, she would sit there, fingers perfectly poised as she hammered away on that ancient typewriter. Jervis recalled this morning when he first met her. How amicable she seemed, the light friendliness she exuded. But, ah, who was he kidding? In this working relationship, she probably thought very little of him.

He could consider himself wrong when she brought him lunch and a coffee. Hmph well, Cates, no doubt, probably set her up to it. But, he was skeptical as to if Miss Pleasance was told to rehearse that charming smile or the sparkling eyes. Surely, no one could fake those.

"Ah, th-thank you," he muttered nervously, partially embarrassed that he'd forgotten his lunch again and in front of her. Oh, why did she have to know that tidbit about him? Damn Cates, damn her.

Miss Pleasance's smile became brighter. "You're welcome. You can't starve, you know."

Albeit nervously, he chuckled in response. "No, but I'm usually so involved in my work that I ignore hunger."

"I can't imagine. Well, I'll get back to work."

"Ah, y-yes, most certainly, Miss Pleasance. Sorry to detain you."

"Please." She appeared prepared to touch his forearm but thought better of it. "Call me Alice. It just feels weird to be addressed this professionally."

"Oh...ah...ah...," he sighed. "I suppose. But...B-But, only if you'll call me Jervis."

She replied readily, "Sure. It's not like there's too many people on this floor."

His face broke into a smile. "Yes, very convenient. Thank you again, Alice."

She practically beamed when she heard him say her name, and she made her way back to her tiny working space. "Like I said, it's no problem...Jervis."

Involuntarily, he shuddered from the sound of her pure, sweet voice calling him by name. This...Could this be some rubbish schoolboy crush he was developing?

How ridiculous! If he did have this aforementioned crush on this kind woman, she wouldn't be flattered if she found out. No, she would merely turn away in revulsion and promptly seek an alternative job. Best not to feel anything for her, he firmly admonished himself. It would only end badly with him in tears. Such were the disappointments of a troubling, embittered life.

When he could accomplish all he could with his last technological endeavor that day, Jervis resolved to quit for the day. He proceeded to tell Miss Pleasance (Alice...) that she was free to go. He noticed her glancing at the clock, which said 4:45. A smile almost quirked his lips when her eyes widened in shock. Obviously, she didn't receive any niceties like getting off work early or even decent pay from her previous position.

"So soon, Jervis?" she asked curiously, innocently.

His shy smile was more pronounced. "Yes, a bit early today, but I don't like working all day."

The expression on her face remained skeptical. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay behind? To...to organize whatever needs organized? Any papers? Blueprints?"

"No." Jervis drew closer to her but still at a polite distance. "You will find that I am...a-a generous employer, if I do say so myself. Anyone who works under me will get off at the same time I finish up. I-I am very much an advocate for equality in the workplace."

She smiled. "Well, that's good. At my last job, they had me working until near seven."

"Good Lord!" Now, he was bewildered. "That's positively ridiculous."

"Well, I gotta admit, I'm feeling kinda spoiled," Alice said as she picked up her purse from near her desk. "This is actually a reasonable hour."

Unfortunately, this fairly pleasant conversation they'd been having was cut in by (who else?) Dr. Cates. Of course, her nose was wrinkled in distaste as usual. That woman was never satisfied with anything no matter what.

"A bit early for you to throw in the towel, don't you think, Tetch?" she asked disdainfully, crossing her arms while glancing at him with a raised brow.

"As I'm th-the boss here, Dr. Cates, I-I feel I'm able to set my own h-hours."

"Is that so?" Her eyes narrowed. "I'm the supervisor of your projects. I—"

"Excuse me," Alice cut in, looking awkward in the soon-to-be erupted argument. "But, does this mean I can't leave?"

"No, no." Dr. Cates waved her hand distractedly. "You can go. I just need to discuss things with Tetch here."

As soon as that window of opportunity had been opened, Alice took her chances and fled from the scene. Seeing her retreat in this fashion caused Jervis to sigh.

He didn't get to say goodbye properly to her. Oh, damn this hag, this horrid witch that Mr. Wayne suggested he'd hire. For what reason? To put him through ceaseless misery?

So, here he was, once again facing off against this vile woman who glared daggers at him. Daggers that could kill him if they weren't metaphorical.

"Obviously, your decision to end your day early is a reflection on how much you're willing to shirk from your duties. I will not tolerate this ineptness from you, Tetch!"

He gritted his teeth in rage. "That is _Mr. _Tetch to you, Dr. Cates! I-I cannot comprehend that I'm being disrespected in my own office, earlier in front of the new secretary. Wh-What is she to think?"

"The new secretary is none of your concern. And I'm here to make sure you're actually doing your job. I will not have this ingratitude from you. Now, get out of my sight."

As condescending as ever, Dr. Cates said this in a venomous, patronizing tone. She'd certainly had enough of him for the day. Utterly sick of the wretchedly heartless woman, Jervis organized his papers the best he could before exiting the office.

Ugh, her nerve! The nerve of her to spit such horrid things toward him as her superior. Was he honestly that spineless? Frustrated with himself, he could only sulk over his misfortune on the public bus ride home.

Though he did make upwards of around $450,000 a year, it did turn out then that he was wealthier than he let on. It was just...Indeed, Jervis Tetch was an immensely humble man who, even now, still put himself down.

As soon as he came home to his expansive, hollow apartment, he popped in a chicken TV dinner into the microwave. Dinner for one. Lonely dinners, at this rate, he was generally accustomed to. Everything he did was solo with no one along for the ride. Why would anyone join him in any of his ventures?

Especially since he secluded himself from Gotham and from the world. While waiting for the TV dinner to finish cooking, he sat on the red suede couch, switching on the TV. However, on this particular evening, he didn't focus on the show. He contemplated over the events of this unusual work day, this unusually new, exciting work day.

The secretary...so intriguing...When he'd bumped into her without realizing who it was, he assumed that it was a random passerby who would just yell at him again. Instead, Miss Pleasance had appeared immensely apologetic and helped him with picking up his papers.

This selfless action hadn't gotten lost on Jervis.

No, if anything, it had made him thrilled to discover that this kind woman turned out to be his recently hired secretary. And in spite of her shyness, she most likely wouldn't be another Vanessa. Miss Pleasance already was a fairly hard worker, willing to do her tasks without complaint along with being friendly with him, nice.

Quite frankly, Jervis considered as he took his TV dinner out of the microwave, he needed someone that amicable in his office. Dr. Cates would consistently prove herself overbearing and strict, as though she was the queen of his job. A Queen of Hearts, he swore, who would behead him if he remotely moved a toe out of line.

Because of her, not only had there been intimidation for him but whoever had worked as secretary under him at the time. They'd been just two victims in a particularly painful mousetrap that Cates would spring on them. And those secretaries had been prone to fright so easily. That was why the five of them before Miss Pleasance had quit. Perhaps this sprightly young woman would be the cure to that problem.

Earlier that day, when he had peeked out through his door, Jervis had noticed and approved of her clear typing skills. She had much practice before applying to this job, that much was certain. Out of reluctance, he had hired secretaries who typed much slower in comparison. At least Dr. Cates would not find much fault with Alice (now, he supposed he could call her Alice in his thoughts—it wouldn't hurt) when it came to that aspect.

Oh sure, he would take most of the berating as usual, but he highly doubted the girl would go through much grief. She'd be lucky.

Oh, why was he, this homely older man, thinking of her so much? He couldn't and shouldn't, if he had any desire to maintain his professionalism. There was no way he would be on any account...

"A pervert!" he spat disgustedly, for who knew how old Alice Pleasance was? Nineteen? Hm, no, it had said on her application that her date of birth was, if he was correct, May 11th, 1967. So, twenty-four, not that old. He was...hm, thirty-four, as much as he hated to be reminded of it.

Oh bugger, there was no point! He was the boss and she the secretary, so he handled her salary and such. No matter how much it occurred, Jervis planned on not reacting, not even inwardly, to the way she would say his name.

Somewhat too late, he feared. His name, as of the first day of work for her, had passed through her lips. Spoken by such a breathy, innocuous voice as hers, he struggled not to fall in love on the spot.

Oh, he wouldn't, he vowed to himself. It would be thinking irrationally and putting his 178 IQ to shame. But, then, no longer paying attention to his microwave food, he allowed himself to close his eyes just for a minute.

Without question, she was a young adult woman but her face looked somewhat younger, childish and freckly. She wasn't a beauty in the classical sense, but she was pretty in her fresh-faced way. A woman he might be able to stand a chance with, once he got to know her better. She had that long blond hair that swept over her shoulders, a headband secured among all that yellow. Above all, what Jervis relished the most about her, were the pale sky blue eyes. If he looked closely, he could find himself reflected in their depths.

Simply Alice...

Good Lord, was he daft? Only in his wildest dreams would they go beyond that professional relationship between boss and secretary, older man and younger woman. Yet, as much as he tried with a strong effort to convince himself that he wasn't attracted, he became more so. It didn't help that she had that dratted name, that lovely name that he adored so much.

Ah, Alice! Perhaps his pitiable working life would receive a burst of sunshine along with her on his floor every day. For the first time in who knew how long, Jervis Tetch actually had something to look forward to the next day. And the next day and the next...

With a light grin, he ran toward his bedroom to get his copy of _Alice in Wonderland _to read later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case you're slightly confused about years, I decided to have this story take place close to the same time "Mad as a Hatter" originally aired, so it's currently 1991 in this story. 1992 is when things will take quite a turn, let me assure you.**

**Anyway, what'd you think? Sorry I didn't update as soon as I would have liked.**


	7. Bus Ride

Chapter 7: Bus Ride

The next three weeks or so, Alice adjusted to her new working environment and found that she didn't have much to complain about concerning her situation. Dr. Marcia Cates was not a pleasant woman by any means, but her ill temper daily lashed out at Mr. Tetch rather than the unimportant secretary. As much as she hated to seem selfish, Alice was thankful that Cates hadn't taken all that much notice of her since that first day. Would she say better her boss than her when it came to these scolds? No, but...She truly wouldn't have liked being on the receiving end of the tirades.

Her checks every Friday that the good man himself made out were quite generous, more so as opposed to her last job. Making around $500 a week wasn't so terrible, especially since she could live even more comfortably with Billy. Of course, her boyfriend wasn't so concerned about money now that he made so much himself. But, it was still nice to get her own checks.

Alice hoped that her mother would be proud of her for earning her money. In the meantime, she could relax more at her typing desk while remaining perfectly content with her surroundings. No elderly gossips speaking ill of her, and it felt like she had plenty of room to breathe.

The best part of all was that she would get off work at a reasonable hour, around five o'clock or so. As the days passed, Mr. Tetch became less and less reclusive, at least toward her. It got to the point that he would personally come out of his office just to tell her she was dismissed for the day, a daily task that Cates had done.

One time, he had even made to leave early himself before a furiously shouted, "No, Tetch!" deterred him. His shoulders had slumped, but the smile had still been on his face in spite of cranky Cates. It also hadn't stopped him from telling her that he would see her tomorrow in a friendly manner.

Now that she thought about it, Alice supposed that during this time, she and her boss were becoming friends, which didn't sound awful. As long as it was strictly friendship, not a close one at that.

After all, she started to enjoy whatever pleasantries he exchanged with her. In the mornings, no matter what mood he was in, Mr. Tetch would briskly walk past her desk and practically sing out, "Good morning, Alice!" in that southern English accent of his.

With most other older male bosses, if they'd acted like that, Alice would have been creeped out. But, remembering how shy her boss had been that first day, she found it quite endearing. It was as though he willed himself to be a bit more open around her. However, Mr. Tetch had never again shown up to work as early as he had her first day.

In fact, he would appear closer to 9:00, which angered Cates but didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. He got to set his own hours. What was so terrible about that?

And whenever Alice would often return from the restaurant around the corner to get his coffee (his favorite: mocha) and some lunch (BLT sandwich, normally, was his request), Mr. Tetch would make a point of attempting conversation.

"I hope that in two months or so, once I get my plans sorted out, I'll have my lab rats to experiment on," he once told her without a stutter, clearly ardent when it came to his work. Alice had had a feeling that words wouldn't fail him on that subject and that he would talk to anyone who would listen about what he did for his job. Sadly, she'd doubted that he'd had that many listeners.

"Oh...Well, they won't get hurt too badly in this experiment, will they?" she asked to humor him.

He smiled. "Oh no, not at all. In fact, what I plan to do is a—"

"Tetch, do I hear you dallying?"

As always, the stern voice of Cates announced its controlling presence on the tenth floor of Wayne Industries.

"Damn that woman," Mr. Tetch muttered under his breath before blushing when he realized a woman was present. "S-Sorry, Al-Alice. P-Pardon me."

"It's fine." Alice laughed it off before whispering conspiratorially to him, "I don't blame you, personally. I don't like her either."

Overall, needless to say, the two of them became fast friends. If it had been only Cates, she doubted that working here would be half as interesting. She could detect a kindred spirit in Mr. Tetch, of that she was sure.

One afternoon after work proved it all the more to her. Of course, out of all days for the bus not to make its stop as soon as she got off work, it happened to be raining. Alice didn't bring her umbrella, for this was a rain that had slipped by all the meteorologists' notice. As the drizzle progressed into a heavier shower, she impatiently hoped that bus would hurry up.

A black umbrella sheltered her damp blond head. "Wouldn't want you catching cold now."

Surprised, she turned her head toward his voice and then smiled. "Mr. Tetch? What are you doing here?"

"I left work early. I-I...Well, Cates being Cates, she sc-scolded me. I didn't care. Besides, I-I saw you were w-waiting for the bus in the rain and...," Tetch trailed off, embarrassed that he alluded to this.

Alice's smile widened. "Chivalry isn't dead after all."

He cautiously smiled back. "I would l-like to think it isn't. And, well, as I was about to say, I ride the bus home my-myself."

"Don't you ride in a limo?"

Amused at this presumption by her, Tetch chuckled. "No, that's too much money, dear. I live within my means."

"But, you probably earn ten times more than I do."

More at ease, he stopped stuttering entirely. "That I do. But, I wouldn't want to come off as arrogant, riding in a fancy limo."

"I guess I see your point." Alice still giggled. "It's just you're so modest for a rich man."

"Money isn't everything, Alice...Indeed, it isn't."

His disheartened tone nearly went over her head, but when she saw his hunched shoulders, Alice wondered what went on in his mind. Perhaps there was something missing in his life, though she wouldn't know what it would be.

Before she could do any more reflecting, the bus finally pulled up by them and stopped. Good. They would get out of this rain, even if it was just summer rain. In her definition, rain was rain, and she didn't much care for it.

When they stepped onto the bus and paid their fees, Alice noticed there were only two or three other people. It would be packed soon enough.

Mr. Tetch strode quickly down the aisle, putting some considerable distance between him and her. Hm, well, she supposed that in front of these witnesses, he mustn't act overly friendly with her. They might talk, yet they looked on him with indifference, so they'd probably never heard of him. Shrugging, Alice headed toward the back of the bus herself, following him. He sat by the window, his eyes gazing out and beyond it, as though he was someplace far away.

"Is it OK if I sit here, Mr. Tetch?" she asked politely.

What harm could it do? They'd been talking for days, and he had slackened his constant stuttering.

His clear blue eyes snapped up to hers. "Alice, I insist that you call me Jervis. Especially outside the workplace. Yet...You shouldn't sit here. It-It w-will look—no, _be_—improper if you do."

Mr. Tetch or Jervis or whatever she chose to call him was certainly a man of many contradictions. He wanted her to keep her distance, yet he seemed to express urgency for her to call him by his first name. He would converse with her but sometimes shied away. So, she sat next to him with the intent of calling him by his name and not be this formal herself.

"Jervis, you're not that much older than me. Besides, we're kind of friends now, aren't we?" She glanced at him with a content smile on her face.

Face turning bright red, Jervis stuttered out of bewilderment, "Y-Yes, of course. Of course we're fr-friends. I only thought that...that..."

He trailed off, unsure of how he should continue, so he left that sentence dangling. Inevitably, he had run out of words to say, though he wished to get to know his employee better and was pleased that she sat next to him on the bus.

He had to admit that it was nice to have someone willingly be near him. Not even on school field trips as a child did anyone sit within three feet of him on that yellow bus. For the first two minutes of the ride, neither of them said anything, for what was there to talk about besides work?

At length, Alice broke the silence. "So, Jervis, with that British accent and all, I take it you weren't born in Gotham."

A simple subject to bring up, he supposed. It was neutral, neither too detached nor too personal. Well, as long as she didn't want to know about his family, he was fine with it.

"No. No, I wasn't born here. I was born in England. My family and I lived there nine years—least I did—before we moved."

She flicked back hair that fell into her eyes. "Do you miss England?"

"More than you know," he murmured quietly.

Too much, he missed it. The fresh country air whenever they'd ventured outside the town (rarely), the gentle showers, and the mild temperatures for the most part—he missed it all. Everything had been so peaceful there, both with his surroundings and his life. His parents had ignored him to the point that they hadn't verbally or physically abused him.

All he knew after that—all he could truly conclude—was that Gotham brought out the worst in people. Including himself.

"I probably would, too." Alice's words lifted him from that abyss of dark thoughts. "I like Gotham, but I've never been outside it. So, I wouldn't really know."

Of course, she wouldn't. Her amount of optimism far outshone his, he could ascertain that much. Jervis sighed, turning his head away from her. For, he couldn't look at her when her crystal blue eyes reflected pity. That was the one thing he couldn't stand.

He moved the topic over to her. "How was your life growing up, Alice?"

She smiled with a soft "mmm" noise. "It was nice. I had a great childhood. I was close with my mom especially, still am. And I have one brother Henry. He'll be a senior in a couple years. So, fairly normal childhood, I'd say."

What a charmed woman she was, to be blessed with such a life. Jervis was nearly envious.

Then again, if her parents had been loving, she would have had an enjoyable childhood to be sure. Her constant good spirits proved just how well she'd been raised. Which was more than he could say for his parents.

Meanwhile, curious, Alice asked him, "What about you, Jervis? How do you like Gotham?"

"It is...ter—tolerable," he replied, unwilling to express how much he despised this rotten city with these citizens present. "But, it can never compare to my childhood home in England. Not at all."

She nodded. "I can understand that."

"Quite." Jervis faked a grin, skeptical of how she could ever understand anything.

"So, about a week ago, you were talking to me about getting a shipment of lab rats. What are you going to use them for?"

This question (curiouser and curiouser Alice most certainly was) cheered him up, for he loved discussing his experiments.

However, a mysterious smile danced on his lips. "Oh, you will see in time, Alice. All of Gotham will, I hope."

"Big invention, is it?"

He returned her grin. "I think it will be, yes."

The bus then stopped at the stop where Alice usually got off at. She couldn't help but be surprised at this, for it felt as though so little time had passed. Normally, it took around fifteen minutes to get to this stop.

Either the bus moved faster than usual or time flew by while conversing with her boss. She figured it was the latter. As much as she wished to stay in her seat and keeping riding with Jervis (he was becoming such a great friend), she knew that she wouldn't want to keep Billy waiting.

Even though she'd revealed to him what her childhood had been like in a nutshell, she felt the need to deviate from mentioning her boyfriend to Jervis. It was an inexplicable reason, simply intuition. Still, better safe than sorry.

"This is my stop," she told him, getting up from her spot on the shared bus seat. "See you at work tomorrow."

Jervis smiled more genuinely this time. "Yes, see you."

Remembering that fake smile and his attitude from earlier, Alice advised, "Try to be happier. Whatever was bothering you...I hope you can forget it."

He did, too. But, what young, naïve Alice didn't realize was that years and years of torment couldn't be easily forgotten. Yet, if he knew her better, Jervis would have embraced her for her advice. It was sweet, thoughtful.

"Thank you. Goodbye, Alice."

Out of impulse, he reached out and clasped her hand. She squeezed back before letting go. He found that his gaze followed her every step.

Perhaps he could fall in love with her but only if she transferred to another business or even another part of the Wayne Industries company building. As long as it didn't look improper, it could be a promising future.

"Fool. Surely, a woman like her is taken," he muttered to himself, pressing his palm to the window, his cheek on the cool glass as he watched her enter the apartment. Despite his attempt at rationale, he could not give up hope.

Meanwhile, Alice hurried up the stairs so that she could get into her apartment and start dinner before Billy came home. She'd been concerned over him because she thought his late working hours (him being the head of a construction company after all) would take a toll on his sleep. Another issue was that they would argue over silly things, no thanks to his demanding job. At least it didn't happen constantly.

Much to her surprise, when she opened the apartment door, she noticed Billy in the living room area, watching TV. Shoot! He was home early, an occurrence that almost never happened. A quick glance at the wall clock told her it was close to 5:45. She inaudibly groaned.

"You're late," Billy observed, not too unkindly but not exactly joking either.

"Well, you're early," she pointed out, pretending that she was in a light, cheery mood. No point in causing any drama.

This was soon ruined when he brought up, "You've been working later than normal the past few days. I've been home early a couple nights, you know. What's up at work?"

If he was thinking something more sinister, more suspicious, then he was being too paranoid.

Alice sighed, "Nothing."

"It's just...You must be doing a lot, because dinner's ready later and later here recently."

What the hell? Here she was, working for her money, and Billy decided to be a Neanderthal by caring only about dinner. She had dozed off on the couch once or twice in the past week, waking up when Billy waltzed on in here. It angered her that of all things...

"Fix it yourself," she retorted, and though she heard him say something, she didn't care enough to hear it. With a slam of her bedroom door, she threw herself on the bed. And didn't cry. Not once.

And who knew what _he _did when working later?


	8. Photo Session

**A/N: OK, so the first of many things that Billy gives to Alice to make up for a fight. What a healthy relationship. XP**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Photo Session<strong>

The next day, Alice hammered away at the typewriter to forget about her annoyance with her boyfriend last night. She had gotten around to fixing dinner, reluctantly, much to Billy's satisfaction.

"See?" he told her near teasingly. "Not so terrible, is it?"

However, he had acted somewhat miffed that dinner had been cooked so late. Well, that was just too bad, wasn't it?

In response, she'd given him a "I'm not willing to put up with this crap" look that she thought she was famous for. "Maybe if you'd learn to cook, you wouldn't have this problem."

She then had kindly directed him to the couch for the rest of the night.

It was all so stupid that she would get upset over this little trifle, Alice admitted to herself. But, there was more to their relationship than when the meals were to be prepared. With so much work on his part and that ensuing exhaustion, the two of them had been spending less and less time on dates.

They hadn't gone out in a month, and she often found herself alone until upwards of eight or nine o'clock most nights. Their spark gradually died out, unless either one of them came up with a solution. It couldn't end like this.

"Good morni—Alice? What's the matter?" Jervis inquired, seeing that heavily defined frown on her lips and this crinkle she developed between her eyebrows whenever perturbed.

Great, the second man she had to lie to in the past twenty-four hours. Could life have gotten any sourer just then?

"Nothing, Jervis," she replied, firm and seemingly sure of herself as she pressed harder on the typewriter. She messed up an entire sentence, much to her frustration.

"Well," he didn't press her further, acting quite upbeat, "we've all had our bad mornings. I know I certainly have. Please cheer up. It'll do you good."

That approach of his was genius. She approved. After all, he knew that she was best left alone, if only temporarily.

"Thanks," she murmured, smiling very vaguely up at him.

"Ah, it's no tr-trouble. R-Really. Well, to my office I sh-shall go."

Messing with the collar of his lab coat, Jervis promptly disappeared into his work room, appearing flustered and blushing all the while. Alice couldn't resist giggling at the sight. He was really quite a funny man, but there was a certain charm to be found among all that eccentricity.

Happily composed, she regularly typed rather than hammered on the keys.

* * *

><p>In spite of her pleasant work days, Alice was apprehensive when she woke up on the following Saturday morning. With weekends, it was often hard to tell how long Billy would work. Sometimes, he didn't have to work them at all. Other times, he would be gone practically all that day.<p>

It depended on what went on at the company, how big the clients were, etc. When she took stock of her surroundings and found that he wasn't beside her, she wasn't too surprised. Another boring Saturday. Go figure.

For once, whenever Billy intended to show up back here, Alice cared very little for her appearance. She didn't do up her hair or put on any make-up or anything. What point would there be in all that, especially on the weekend? No, a pair of jeans, a faded purple T-shirt, and her hair in a ponytail suited her just fine. After a quick breakfast of a pancake and bacon strips (but no eggs), she situated herself on the couch and watched TV. That was all that could be in store for today.

Maybe it was a good thing Billy had his boardroom meetings, after all. Not like she wanted to see him or talk to him anyway. His making such a big deal about no immediate supper the other night was just stupid. Just like a typical man. She pursed her lips in an angry pout.

At noon, as Alice tried to convince herself to get up and fix lunch, Billy burst into their apartment. Despite the falling-out from that Thursday evening, he seemed in relatively blithe spirits. He even whistled a merry tune as he placed his briefcase on the kitchen counter.

"You look happy," she dully commented, wondering where all his happiness came from. Surely, it couldn't be a promotion. He did run the whole place now, so that wasn't a possibility. Maybe the company had gone international, and they would have to move to Tokyo or someplace like that.

Forget her career and shift all the focus on his. Oh, that would irritate her.

"How about we go out to lunch at Carrelli's?" Billy suggested, coming forward to give her a quick peck on the lips. "I got off work early. Not too busy, luckily. Then, I got a surprise planned to make up to you. But, you're not still mad, are you, Alice?"

She feigned a cheerful smile. "No. I can never stay mad at you, Billy."

Well, that was true, she had to admit. As of the present moment, her festering resentment had dried up. It was only that he was slowly, gradually changing. Was his new personality too much of a façade? No matter the occasion, he seemed very intent on staying upbeat.

Money could be tricky like that. It could either not have much of an affect like in Jervis' case or it could destroy what used to be there in terms of personality.

"Something bothering you?" he asked half-concernedly as he walked toward their bedroom to change out of his suit. "It's not just the other night, is it?"

"I don't know," Alice sighed. "It's like we don't spend enough time together any more. Not lately, I mean."

Billy smiled wryly before looking serious. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that. Really."

His dark eyes pleaded with her to not give up on their relationship and to drop the subject. All right. She'd drop it for his sake. They were young, too. They should be happier than this.

She smiled more genuinely this time. "I forgive you. Even if there really isn't anything to forgive. Let's just go to Carrelli's."

As long as she had even a fraction of time to spend with Billy, everything was OK. Of course it was. With Billy around, nothing could go wrong. He clearly cared about her...without a doubt.

After that tasty lunch at that Italian place, Billy led Alice down a block and a half. Confused, she wondered what was in this vicinity that could possibly be so interesting. It was when they ended up standing in front of a photography studio that she realized what was going on. Apparently, the surprise consisted of photographs that would take their relationship to the next level. They would be proof that it existed and that it was rock solid. To have a photo of him and her _together_...would be the sweetest, most adorable thing ever. Alice grinned.

"Come on. Our appointment's supposed to start now," Billy told her eagerly, glancing down at his watch to check that they would be on time.

"O-OK," she said, blushing and smiling and having this strange urge to giggle all at once. This would make up for that minor spat.

The man who owned the studio, Richard Hansen, greeted them politely and complimented on what a lovely couple they made.

Billy chuckled, wrapping an arm around Alice's waist. "We're very much in love."

Yeah, they were. No matter how long he worked into the night and no matter how often she found herself alone, nothing could stop this love. Personally, she thought it was endearing that he would take some time out of his day just to be with her, even if it couldn't be that often. This was fine with her.

"Yeah, our two-year anniversary is coming up in three months," Alice tacked on, half-incredulous that their relationship had lasted that long.

Billy appeared to have a lapse in memory before saying, "Oh. Yes, it is. So, I thought it was as good a time as any to have a couple picture of the two of us. Alice would love that."

Funny then, how he'd forgotten when their anniversary wa—oh, she'd forget it, might as well let it slide. After all, it wasn't like they'd gotten married. Otherwise, Billy would be better about remembering any anniversary. Weddings were more important than the day a relationship started.

Right?

"Well, you two will make a pretty picture at any rate," Mr. Hansen remarked, adjusting the lens on his camera. "Now, if you will sit on this bench here. That's it."

Alice felt a sense of insecurity as she sat down next to Billy, one of which that usually didn't bother her. Overall, she could be confident in herself. So, why should it fade when she was comfortably situated close to her boyfriend? She could probably blame this one on nerves. No need to look too deep into this. If she'd wanted to, she would have become some kind of psychologist. No thanks.

Unconsciously biting her lip until it nearly bled, she also took to playing with her sloppily done ponytail. Two of her infamous, high school nervous habits came back to haunt her. Now that she tried figuring it out, Alice realized why.

Those old high school pictures, of course, from the yearbooks she refused to look at for too long at a time. Those pictures of her, with every passing year, were atrocious. She despised them. No matter how hard she'd attempted, she'd never managed to look her best on those picture days. Her fingers currently shook.

"In these types of pictures," she could hear Mr. Hansen mention to Billy, "I usually tell the couples to act natural. After all, their friends and relatives would want to believe they're in love."

"Right," Billy agreed. "Alice. Alice, don't look so nervous. What's wrong now?"

That question would have been fine if he hadn't added that stupidly unnecessary "now" to it. That one defining word made it sound as though he was impatient. Well, if he wanted to know so badly, then fine!

"I was just remembering how bad my high school pictures used to look. I want these pictures to turn out perfect just as much as you do."

"Oh." Her boyfriend automatically looked less tense. "Don't worry about it. In high school, I didn't look that great myself."

"What do you mean?"

Leaning conspiratorially toward her, Billy proceeded to whisper about how he was just as tall as he was now but quite skinny. He didn't start working out frequently until the summer before his senior year. His face used to be quite pimply, most of all on picture days, unfortunately. And what was really the kicker was that he used to have...braces.

"Oh no," Alice giggled in mock sympathy over him. "How'd you ever get through it?"

"Plenty of self-esteem," Billy replied with his now shining grin.

She laughed so hard that she leaned against him both for support and to show him affection. Hansen seemed to think this the ideal time for a shot, so with a _flash _of his camera, their smiles were immortalized.

"Got it." He gave them the thumbs-up. "Come by some time next week and pick them up. It'll turn out great."

Somehow, Alice knew the man was right. So much for the spark dying out. Perhaps it would never leave. Billy was such an amazing guy, only human like her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This could be where the story's plotline is headed, but the more I've written Billy and Alice together, the less I like them together. I never expected that. Like, way back at the third chapter, I thought it was great. But, here recently, not so much. Funny, how writing fanfiction can do that to you. XD**


	9. Jervis Takes a Break

**A/N: OK, so since I'm going to be out of town tomorrow afternoon to search for a prom dress, I leave you with this chapter to enjoy til Saturday.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Jervis Takes a Break<strong>

It had now been two and a half months since Alice had first arrived to work at Wayne Industries. During that time, Jervis had remained shut up in his office, toiling away at his latest project now that he had those rats. Cates still yelled at him for what she called "lagging behind", even though Jervis had been good on his word by finishing up his previous project the month before.

Once again, though, Cates was one to find fault with everything set before her. Alice wished that the uptight woman would just get over it. As they often say, though, old habits die hard.

However, that habit of Dr. Cates' paled in comparison to Jervis' insistence to be shut up constantly. His daily habit was, if truth be told, more grating on her nerves than that of Cates'. How could he stand being alone at work all day? The only way Alice could understand that was if he isolated himself here but had people back home. But, she had the sense that in general, Jervis was not a social man and was by himself more often as not.

She recalled the time in the rain when they'd ridden the city bus together. Nobody had recognized him there. Not even a polite "hello." He needed some sort of stimulating activity, if not company. Well, as his tentative (and yet, less so) friend, she would drag him out of that office by his heels. If that was the only way, she would do it.

So, instead of bringing him lunch from some restaurant (he had a favorite called Willoughby's), Alice came up to his door one day and rapped on it.

"Yes?" Jervis asked irritably, probably assuming it was Cates, who would knock on this door at least ten times a day.

She sighed, "No, Jervis, it's me."

There was a clattering sound like a chair falling over and something breaking that set him cursing. She couldn't help but smile at the clumsiness.

Eventually, he opened the door while flattening out the tufts of his messy blond hair. "Ex-Excuse me if you h-heard my outburst, Alice. You surprised me. What is it? Hm, you haven't...gotten...l-lunch yet?"

"Actually, Jervis"—here, she bestowed him with her most winning smile—"I was thinking you could go to lunch with me. I mean, you can't just be stuck here in your office all the time. It's unhealthy!"

Nonetheless, he stiffened, his lower lip nervously trembling. "O-O-Out? Um, Alice, you don't understand. I-I am most inept in public. L-Look how m-much I was with y-you. Totally embarrassing. I can't."

Oh well, if he would play at it like that, she would just have to get tougher. Or be even more direct with him.

With that in mind, she placed her hands on her hips. "That's one phrase you shouldn't use, you know. You _can _do it. It's no big deal. Besides, I'll be with you."

"I...I suppose it won't be too bad. I can be at ease with you now."

Alice grinned, for she knew she would be able to convince him. "Of course you can. So, what's stopping you?"

"Uh...Uh, I-I'm really not quite sure."

"Then come to lunch. With me. It's that simple," she pointed out.

He sighed, as though thinking he would be headed to his death. "So it is. Very well then."

Picking up her purse on their way out, Alice accompanied Jervis to Willoughby's. Meanwhile, Jervis stewed in his apprehension in going out in public. Maybe it had been being around careless, harsh people in high school that led him to this (as far as he could tell) unnecessary fear. Whatever the reason, he hated being in crowded places. And on the rare occasions he did go to Willoughby's, he found it to be such a place.

However, with his delightfully sweet secretary by his side, he didn't feel so alone. Well, of course he wouldn't. But, Jervis was slowly realizing he disliked being by himself all the time. The only reason he had gotten used to it was because he'd expected that to be his fate.

Being in his office/laboratory alone, at his favorite restaurant alone, riding the bus alone, and having nights in alone. Foolishly, he had thought he would be better off that way. Not so. Not so at all.

When they arrived at Willoughby's, Alice complimented, "This looks like a nice place. I've been in there to get your food, but I've never paid attention to it. You're a man of taste, Jervis."

He blushed deep, vivid red. "Wh-Why, thank you, Al-Alice. The reason I-I like this place is because their food reminds me of home. Real home, back in England."

Once he said that, Alice felt a pang of sympathy toward this shy, lonely man. How often had he questioned whether his parents moving to Gotham had been such a good idea or not? It probably wouldn't have been, what with how much of an outcast he seemed.

When they chose a table and soon received their menus, she was impressed at the variety. British and American food, interesting.

"So, is the food any good? I normally eat at Bob's Diner for my lunch break."

Jervis smiled nervously. "It's delightful. In fact, I think I'll have the Salisbury steak. What about you?"

Alice shrugged. "Chicken strips."

"Ah, chicken strips? How cliché!" he actually joked.

Surprised at that, she laughed. "Well, that's all I'm in the mood for today."

She stuck with that along with a salad for her lunch.

By the time their food was served, the two of them were getting deep into conversation. Alice resumed from where she'd left off last time on the bus by asking more questions about his childhood.

He squirmed in his chair as a response while focusing intently on his Salisbury steak. Maybe she was probing too much into his childhood, she considered when she saw him glancing down at the plate.

"Um...Jervis, you don't have to tell me what it was like growing up for you if you don't want to," she told him. "You don't have to give me your life story or anything."

He let out a forced chuckle. "No, no, Alice, don't fret over me. I'm a gr-grown man. I ought to be able to give you some idea."

She thoughtfully nibbled on one of her chicken strips. "Then, was it good? Bad? Boring?"

"Let's just say that I didn't have the happiest childhood. People...Well, I should say, other kids didn't want to be around me. I-I think it had something to do with the way I...I looked."

Unable to hold their eye contact much longer due to shame, Jervis was back to studying his plate again. However, he wasn't bothering to take a bite, only swirling the mushrooms around in the sauce.

She must have agreed with those kids she'd never even met in her entire life. Obviously, for there was no response. He knew it, should have known it. Unarguably, he had never been that great-looking.

After a near two-minute pause, he could hear her voice, tinged with empathy (different from pity), comment, "That's...That's horrible. You're supposed to like someone for what's on the inside, not on the outside."

_Easy for her to say,_ Jervis thought bitterly, _she's perfect._

He kept his eyes trained on his plate, bewildered that Alice should take his side. Indeed, he refused to believe it.

"Y-You've said the right thing," Jervis acknowledged quietly, so quietly that Alice had to lean over further to hear. "I-I wouldn't expect you to agree with those people in public. Only in secret."

"No, Jervis!" she raised her voice slightly, though not enough to cause a disruption. "I mean it. It's not right what they did to you as a kid. And there's nothing wrong with the way you look. And even if you have an overbite, so what? That overbite does not make you a bad person."

Hm...It _sounded _like she was telling the truth, which let a trickle of hope seep into his soul. And her words were delivered in such an earnest tone. Ever so slowly, Jervis looked up from the plate and noticed her gazing at him concernedly.

"You do mean it," he whispered in disbelief while his heart pounded rhythmically in his chest.

The smile that threatened at the corner of his lips widened, which caused Alice to smile in turn. This woman captivated him.

"Of course I do. I'm your friend," she told him freely, out in the open.

A major blush flooded his cheeks. "I-I haven't had too many friends in my life. Not many. I've been judged too many times."

Alice couldn't help but be proud to be Jervis' friend, even if he was her boss as well. It didn't matter. He was a kindred spirit to her, and the more she discovered about him, the more she was intent on knowing him. Having him in her life was one of the sources of her happiness.

"Well," she murmured, tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear, "I'm not someone who judges people that often. I take them at face value and not by what anyone else says. Believe me, Jervis, I like what I'm seeing."

"I'll say the same about...about you," he admitted, smiling.

She sighed at this. "That's so sweet. You know, ever since that first day at work, I knew I'd get along with you."

Jervis responded with, "I thought so, too. Like you said, you are unassuming, and that's what struck me about you. You're an incredible person, Alice."

That much he could conclude. With her bubbly personality, Alice could light up nearly anyone's life just by walking into it. With him, it had been a literal walking-in, with her bumping right into him. Jervis hadn't had the slightest idea how much she would affect him. Serenely sipping his cup of tea, he mulled over just how gladdened his heart was now.

Due to a nagging curious thought that she had in her mind for the past five minutes, Alice asked, "So, how'd you even get as far up as you did if you're not that confident?"

The musing smile that had danced on his lips vanished. "At some point, I'd learned to accept the fact that I would be looked down upon. So, I ig-ignored everyone and resolved that I would be...better off on my own. That and the master's degree helped a great deal."

OK. She would tuck that away in her mind and stay silent about it. For, she didn't want to spoil the rest of his day by prying too much.

It was a shame that Jervis would isolate himself like this, therefore acquiescing to his theory that no one could care about him as a friend or even an acquaintance. She would prove it wrong. Maybe she already had.

"Alice...," he then addressed her coyly. "Could we...Could we possibly do this again some time?"

"Going out to lunch? Sure," Alice beamed.

His pale blue eyes brightened. "Really? Thank you."

"Yeah. It's no trouble, Jervis. You need some company once in a while."

Cates didn't count as far as she was concerned. Besides, she was enjoying this as much as he was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw, sweet! However, this is just friendship fluff between Jervis and Alice. It's also to show that Alice does accept Jervis for who he is...which will factor into later chapters for sure.**


	10. A Big Fight

**A/N: Pretty self-explanatory chapter title. I'll leave you to it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: A Big Fight<strong>

Leaves from the small, willowy trees that were planted within the city drifted down toward the bustling streets and sidewalks. The temperature gradually dropped, and frost could be found settled on the ground one particular morning. Gotham's citizens traded light windbreakers for heavier jackets and T-shirts for sweaters. November was here with a vengeance.

Despite the bleak conditions outside, however, Alice's and Billy's lives improved more. They'd since moved out of Alice's apartment to a more luxurious one in a beautiful complex in the middle of the city.

This way, Billy's commute to Logan Construction was even shorter, as was hers to Wayne Industries. Her job couldn't be better and, as good as her word, she'd taken Jervis out on a couple more lunches. Judging by the kindly stares given by other Willoughby's patrons, the two of them must have been mistaken for a couple.

Of course, deep down, Jervis had no problems with this, but Alice did. She was inevitably too sweet and courteous to even bring the reason why up. Her boss, of all people, didn't need to know about her dating life. That was private, and she preferred to keep it that way.

Meanwhile, speaking of her personal life, Billy had become quite the successful CEO to the extent that he'd attracted an impressive clientele. One particular client wished to meet him in person to discuss plans to structurally add on to his business. So, Billy had suggested that he treat the man and his wife to dinner at one of the most upscale eateries in Gotham. Naturally, Alice was asked to come along, as a sort of double date with the two couples. She agreed to it, somewhat excited over the occasion and yet...

She was very slightly reluctant, for through her naivety, she wasn't so stupid that she couldn't see through this. It would clearly be a business meeting (a stuffy one at that) in the guise of a "fun" date. Then again, it surely couldn't be all business. No need for her to worry too much about it.

In a considerably sunnier attitude, Alice dressed up in a sparkling midnight blue evening gown that night for the date/meeting. She put her hair up in what she thought to be a rather sophisticated bun on top of her head.

Once Billy took a good look at her, he liked what he saw. "Dazzling, baby, you look great."

"I'm kinda nervous," she admitted, straining not to bite her lip.

"Ah, no need to be, baby. Mr. Larson is a nice guy. So, I'm sure his wife is nice, too. Not intimidating people."

Billy had taken to calling her "baby" a while back, and she was uncertain if she was comfortable with it. Frankly, it sounded impersonal, just a tad shallow. Insincere. Oh, who was she kidding? Billy the man hadn't become that way, had he? Of course not!

However, during the dinner, Alice felt more and more uncomfortable dining in this restaurant. This one called La Crème was more expensive than both Carrelli's and the other Italian place combined. And it didn't have a fraction of the charm the other two eateries possessed. Even Willoughby's, quite cheap, had far more charm.

The problem with La Crème was that even the waiters and waitresses took orders with a sort of self-important air. As though they, as guests, were doing them the service instead of the other way around. If the servers were so pretentious, the diners were worse still.

This sadly included Billy's client and his wife. George Larson was a forty-five-year-old heavy-set man with a booming voice that could be heard from a mile away. He was a hotel owner and was more or less interested in an extension being added to the main building. This five-star hotel of his had become so immensely popular that the employees troubled themselves over booking guests.

So, to provide the maximum amount of room, Mr. Larson believed that an extension was in order. He told Billy all of this with all the pompous attitude of a used car salesman and just as greedy. Alice swore that she could see the dollar signs in his eyes.

The wife, Helen Larson, was not much better in terms of conceit. She was, truth be told, a gold digger who provided her husband with a trophy in the form of herself. In turn, he lavished her with expensive gifts. On this particular night, she complacently wore her newest mink wrap. Disgustedly, Alice heard that this Mrs. Larson was twenty-seven and currently wife number three.

While the men talked, Alice decided to strike up conversation with the woman nonetheless, no matter how much her disdain. "So...uh...Mrs. Larson, what do you do?"

Mrs. Larson raised an eyebrow before bursting into a giggle fit. "You mean work? Allie, I am _not _a working woman. You ought to know that. I love to shop. I can go to the best places."

Allie? That was ten times more insincere than "baby." Suppressing a snort of disgust, she resolved not to so much as attempt to speak to Mrs. Larson the rest of the time. So, she changed tactics. She would wait for an ideal opening in order to start conversing with Billy. It was supposed to be a double date, too. Right?

But, whenever she tried to get Billy's attention, her boyfriend would say to her, "Not now, Alice, I need to discuss flooring plans with George," or something similar to that. She and Helen had to be reduced to dolls, seen and not heard. And that gradually angered Alice more than anything.

The dinner couldn't have ended soon enough as far as she was concerned. She'd forgotten what she ordered, as desperate as she was to get out of this overly extravagant place.

She spoke not a word to him all the way home, from the walk over to his Mercedes in the parking lot to the ten-minute drive home. Her lips remained pursed, as though sewn shut by an invisible needle and thread. With arms firmly across her chest, she wouldn't even look her boyfriend in the eye. Oh yes, she was infuriated all right. He slowly got arrogant, and she didn't approve.

When they did finally get home, Alice slammed her car door closed and promptly strode up to the stoop. Oh, as soon as he'd unlock the door with his house keys, he would pay...dearly. Or not. It depended on her mood, whether she wanted to yell at him or not. It really did.

Once Billy did open that door, she was off stomping up the stairs, her tiny fists at her sides.

It dawned on him, seemingly, that she was raging. "Hey, Alice, what's wrong?"

At this point, they both walked into their apartment while a vein throbbed in her temple. She abruptly switched on the lights, letting out a long breath she'd been holding. Finally, she could yell. Scream. Throw the fine china. Whatever, she could release that negativity.

"What do _you _think, Billy?" she asked tersely, barely restraining against raising her voice.

"Come on, baby, I didn't do anything offensive, did I?" he asked beseechingly, almost as though he played the victim in this scenario. Ha, she'd like to laugh at that one.

"I can understand why you needed to take your client out—actually, wait, no, I don't." Alice took to pacing back and forth. "You could have talked to him on the phone. And why take me out to dinner? It wasn't even a real date!"

"Well," Billy responded calmly, as if he was talking to a bratty child in the midst of a temper tantrum, "Mr. Larson was originally going to take his wife to this dinner. So, I figured I could—"

"Mr. Larson only wanted to bring his wife along to show her off as his _trophy_, Billy!" she seethed. "And what you did to me tonight was no better than what he'd do!"

"Now listen here, Alice!" He resorted to shouting out of exasperation. "I was conducting business. You and Helen were—"

"Pardon my language, but Helen was a bitch," she cut in. "All she did was simper in that mink wrap of hers, talking about how she loved shopping. She's shallow. You and Mr. Larson treated us like ignorant kindergartners. We're all adults here. There had to be a balance between date and business. Since you couldn't do that, there was no point in me going, was there?"

Billy huffily sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "This is childish. Whatever issues you're having with me, you can just sleep on them tonight. Next morning, you'll be over this."

"It's _not _childish if you think I'm so stupid and ignorant to just sit there and look pretty while the big boys talk. You should be ashamed of what you did. All you think about is work anymore."

Wearily unpinning her hair, Alice strode over to the rarely used smaller bedroom and quietly closed the door. She'd left it at those final words, hanging in the air like a thick fog. Really, how much trouble was she worth to be included in a conversation? A definite change had taken place in her boyfriend now, she could definitely notice it. Caught up in his wealth, he could easily leave her by the wayside and be totally oblivious to it.

She slid her feet out of those blistering Louis Vuitton heels before falling backwards onto the bed. After this awful ordeal, all she needed was rest. What she could hope for at the moment was that Billy would think on her words.

She wasn't being childish when she was right.

After all, it got to the point that work filled up every moment of Billy's free time. He didn't do the hobbies he liked any more like doing the Saturday crossword puzzle or bowling. Boring, humdrum things, but at least they'd made him seem normal.

Recently, he was so vital in his company that he hardly knew what to do with himself. With hobbies or her or anything else. If their relationship kept on like this, Alice would have to say goodbye to him. She knew this. She couldn't have something this unhealthy on her hands.

So, later that night, she slept. Dreamed of a date with Billy that far surpassed this one.

The next morning, she discovered him gone but found a vase full of chrysanthemums with a note on the kitchen table. She narrowed her eyes before taking the note, which said:

_Sorry about last night, Alice. It was all my fault. Hope you like mums._

She didn't. Quite the contrary, she hated them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK, so in that episode, these two have an implied fight. I decided, well, that wouldn't have been the first fight. And there you go. At this stage, it was hard not to turn Billy into something that would turn off some people. So, that's my defense. XD**


	11. Office Holiday Party

**A/N: All right, so I borrowed this idea from an implied Christmas party mentioned in Charlotte A. Cavitica's one-shot "A Storybook Romance." I'm afraid that held almost too much inspiration for me to write this story. I feel like I'm cheating. XD But, anyway, I feel like this is where the story started to get vaguely play-like.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Office Holiday Party<strong>

It'd taken until the week before Thanksgiving for Alice to properly forgive Billy for his little indiscretion. She had been indescribably hurt by it and felt that he only saw her as empty-headed. However, slowly but surely, through a combination of gifts and wheedling on his part, she found her way back into his arms. Besides, he genuinely looked sorry for being as idiotic as he had been that ill-fated night. And this was before a holiday, so she had to forgive him, right? Exactly!

A month passed, one that luckily didn't have any more humiliating incidents, and Alice couldn't be any happier. Her personal life improved, as did her working life. Cates was more civil to her, so it was pleasant to have someone else to converse with, even if the supervisor was still repulsive company. She'd treated Jervis to lunch at Willoughby's two more times, and he acted more composed with her. Granted, his stuttering would never totally vanish around her, but at least he didn't push her away.

He was such a great friend, he truly was.

When she heard from him that there was going to be an office Christmas party on the 21st, she positively beamed. If she brought Billy as her date, she was sure to have the time of her life. With food, punch, and socializing, it could be a night that would strengthen their relationship. Not that it needed much reinforcement, but a fun night couldn't possibly hurt it.

Unfortunately, after checking his calendar, Billy recalled that he would have to work long into the night of the 21st, no thanks to discussing the blueprints to Larson's hotel extensions plan. To say the least, Alice was not happy. But, she wouldn't be ridiculously angry over his December 21st plans. No point in it, really. She knew all about give and take.

So, once again alone in their apartment, she was in her room getting changed on this fateful night. It had arrived before she'd known it, before it had even hit her. Alice prepared by being especially diligent on her make-up job after putting on what she considered to be the perfect party dress. Too bad for Billy that he would have to miss out on seeing it. Yes, a downright shame, for she looked and felt so pretty in it.

For once, she decided to leave her blond hair down, since she found that it suited her look more than if she pinned it up. Taking her hairbrush to it, she counted out forty-four (her lucky number) strokes.

One last quick glance in the mirror, and she was satisfied with her appearance. Alice would have fun without her boyfriend no problem. Billy's issue would probably be that he wasn't having any fun without her.

* * *

><p>The foyer in the Wayne Industries building was decorated in such a pristine way for the occasion. An elegant Christmas tree, with all the trappings, stood in the corner of the room. However, no presents, for it was just for show. Opposite the tree was the refreshments table, where several of the workers helped themselves. There was punch, snack bowls of chips and trail mix, and various pies. But, there was such a variety, that it was nearly too much to keep track of.<p>

Colleagues regaled each other on the past quarter, how well it worked out financially, and established hopes on the next one's success. If there'd been a concern over designated drivers, then glasses would have been raised high, filled to the brim with alcoholic drink. Toasts for Christmas and for the prosperous new year to come.

"Apparently, that Tetch fellow is going to come out with his latest invention soon. It ought to be good," remarked a man from the seventh floor, the electronics department.

His female co-worker sniffed. "Better be. It's been almost a year since his last big one."

Jervis Tetch did not know he was being discussed. He stood as close to the Christmas tree as he possibly could, holding his lukewarm cup of punch in one hand. He'd only taken two sips of it, too nervous to actually drink it, as he desperately craved for tea. Earl Gray, perhaps, or jasmine.

Anything to keep his mind off this dratted party that he'd been forced to attend. As one of the heads, he was obligated to come to these utterly stupid holiday parties. They were boring, yet for a socially awkward twit such as him, terrifying.

Dressed in a hideous tan tweed jacket with ugly olive green shirt and black slacks, Jervis proved that he had no fashion sense. He cared not if people had this to comment about him or not. Such a disastrous look suited him. He had no place here in this trifle office party. Quite the contrary, he should have been home, watching the telly. _Keeping Up Appearances_ was on, why not?

Hmph, if only he was in that apartment now.

Another reason for his anxiety, though, had nothing to do with where he was. Thoughts racing along with his heart, Jervis wondered where Alice was. She'd told him that she would be here as soon as he'd told her when it was. Did something keep her?

Suddenly, from across the room, he heard Cates politely compliment, "Well, you certainly look lovely tonight, Alice."

His pitter-pattering heart screeched to an abrupt halt. Well, if Cates said that, the old bat was probably right. Tonight, his supervisor wore a cream colored blouse with a navy blue skirt, looking quite matronly. Of course Alice could top that...

And she did. As soon as he glimpsed her, Jervis clumsily dropped his cup of punch. His fingers had gone clammy.

Alice appeared to be a vision to him. She smiled, civilly thanked Cates, and walked over to the refreshments table. Alone, with no date! His heart swelled with joy.

She wore a simple yet lovely red dress that reminded him very much of a rose bursting into flower. Her long golden hair had a black headband tucked in it, and a mere diamond pendant was her jewelry for the evening. Despite her lack of frills and embellishments, Jervis thought she looked ethereal. Indeed, she always did to him. As much as he longed to speak with her, he found himself rooted to the spot, unable to move or speak.

In the meantime, as Alice scooped out some of the Chex mix onto her plate and grabbed a brownie, she kept her eyes peeled for Jervis. All she saw was roughly around two hundred or so employees for Wayne Industries. Not a typical, run-of-the-mill office party, she noticed. She was awed by the turn-out.

Finally, when the crowd of party attendees parted at one point, she glimpsed her boss standing anxiously by the Christmas tree. It was as though he was trying to hide from the rest of the crowd or, really, the rest of the world. However, even though she could tell he wasn't inclined to socialize, Alice was thankful that he'd shown up. He was the only one remotely intriguing enough to talk to in her eyes.

As she made her way toward him, she called out, "Jervis! It's great that you're here."

Jervis brushed off imaginary dust from his jacket sleeves. "Ah, Alice, you came. I was wondering if...if you would show."

"'Course I would, Jervis." Alice stopped a few inches away from him, clasping her hands innocently in front of her. "I never have much to do on Saturday nights anyway. Besides, I had a feeling you would be over here."

"Where's your date?" he politely inquired, half-hoping that she would have broken up with whoever the mystery man was by now.

At this stage in their friendship, she had confessed to him that she was indeed seeing someone and had been for what she called "a while." Of course, part of his heart broke once she told him this, but Jervis would not give up hope. If this chap was so grand, then why wasn't he here tonight?

Alice soon answered this question with, "Oh, um, he had to work late...again."

He feigned disappointment. "Oh, really? Such a shame...I would have liked to meet the fellow."

"Yeah, I think you'd like him. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner about him but—did you spill something?"

For, she finally noticed the red liquid puddle that used to be in Jervis' empty cup that he still held. Upon being asked this question, he blushed. He felt completely idiotic already and not even halfway through the conversation.

"I-I...Well, you see, I was nervous. Still am, frankly. I never really cared for these social functions, Alice."

"So, why are you standing so close to the Christmas tree? You're one of the bosses here. You can go out and talk to the others, can't you?" Alice asked.

Jervis ran his hand over the top of his head, messing up his hair. "I could, I suppose. But, we don't understand each other. I'm considered eccentric. Strange."

Strange? Sure, Jervis Tetch might have seemed eccentric, with a thought process different from most people. But, that was what made him brilliant, a bona fide genius. Besides, though he was not a typical man (the furthest thing from one), he possessed a kind gentleness that only a one in a million could have. Still, what could be so off-putting about him, according to these two hundred people laughing and chattering with lively animation?

"What do you mean?" Alice inquired, nibbling tentatively on her Chex mix. "Is it so bad that they wouldn't want to, um, associate with you?"

"Precisely, my dear," he bemoaned, his eyes flickering down to the floor. "It is because I have a fondness for a children's story, _Alice in Wonderland_. They think me...well, bluntly, perverted."

Oh. _Alice in Wonderland_, huh? Maybe that was why Jervis had wished to befriend her. She had the right name. That must have been all that had mattered to him.

She attempted not to bite her lip in deep contemplation, since it would ruin her lipstick job.

After a minute more, she replied with, "I don't think you're a pervert for liking that story. Especially if it's been a lifelong thing. But, does it mean that...that you were only interested in getting to know me because of—?"

"No!" Jervis raised his voice quite harshly yet passionately. "No, of course not. How ridiculous. I would never base something as valuable as friendship on just a name. Never. I-I couldn't imagine..."

Before he started rambling on, he noticed a gorgeous smile settling on her rosy lips. So, she understood. Of course she did. She understood him like no one else had before her. No one had given him the time of day before her. Out of sheer joy that he felt secured in obtaining such a confidante, Jervis returned Alice's smile. He was absolutely taken with her at the moment.

To make light of the subject that previously bothered her, Alice asked, "So, Jervis, which one is your favorite character?"

He grinned, near laughing. "The Mad Hatter. 'Why is a raven like a writing desk?'"

She looked confused for a moment before outright giggling. "Oh, so you can quote the book."

"Word for word." Jervis stood up straight, tugging at the lapels of his jacket proudly.

"That's funny. I always knew you had a fun side."

Oh, she called him fun! Soon, once he summoned all the courage in the world, he would produce another side of him to her. Ah, yes, and when that happened, he would sweep Alice Pleasance off her feet. But, he would need time, which would be of the essence.

Nonetheless, Jervis Tetch felt optimistic. It was getting to the point that he could speak freely with Alice.

Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK, so adding the part where Jervis does indeed have knowledge that Alice is with someone was sort of last-minute. I think it makes more sense that way, actually. I mean, here he has hope that Alice and Billy will break up. But, in that "Mad as a Hatter" episode, I'd say Alice's photo of her and Billy on the desk and her engagment ring pretty much broke his spirit. Like, he lost hope, especially with the ring.**

**Oh, and yes, I did the whole cliche ending sentence of "nothing could go wrong." Guess what? Next chapter, well, let's just say that line at the end of this chapter is an intentionally placed lie.**


	12. A Vacancy

**A/N: OK, so a change in POV here. This should be interesting for you guys to read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: A Vacancy<strong>

Dr. Marcia Cates' pay had often depended on how quickly Tetch would get it in gear on his projects.

However, that was not why she disliked him and always had. It was because he was such a child! A child who merely lived in dreams and fantasies most of the time, careless over his work at times. The day Bruce Wayne recommended that she should watch over the idiot as supervisor, she had felt demoted. Eight years of university, and she had to play mother to this English muffin? Ridiculous!

Also, Cates usually valued strength in a person, a tough-as-nails edge that could rival her own. Tetch had never had any guts, so as far as she saw it, he hadn't deserved any glory. Oh, sure, he would attempt to argue with her but that stuttering...That damn stuttering would ceaselessly get on her nerves!

Truth be told, she'd thought it unfair. The two of them both had had the same amount of schooling, yet he'd gotten the more impressive salary. It had never sounded right to Cates. The sniveling coward hadn't lived up to his earnings in her humble opinion...

Nor would he.

On the tenth floor of Wayne Industries, the respectable technological department, there was a vacancy. An empty office that hadn't been in use for two weeks. Quiet, with no tinkering with microchips or anything of that nature.

It was early April 1992. Those two weeks ago, Jervis Tetch, respectable and genius technological whiz, had snapped at last. After years of bullying and abuse, heartache and anguish, he had caved under the pressure. Couldn't take it any more.

Indeed, the man had gone positively...mad.

Of course, Cates had no recollection as to how Tetch decided to go irreparably crazy. The last thing she remembered before seeing the flashing red and blue lights of police cars was feeling something metallic tucked behind her ear.

Then, a man's menacingly low whisper, "How would you like to be the Queen of Hearts, Marcia? Hm?"

It hadn't been just any man's voice, she'd realized later. No, this voice had the delicate accent of a place only to the south of London. No doubt it had been Jervis Tetch who had done this to her, his method of achieving his revenge at last. When he'd lost it, he'd lost it big time.

From what she understood, according to the police's account of this very odd (more like bizarre) story, Jervis had tried to create his own Wonderland out of Gotham City. To do that, he had slipped microchips behind half the city's ears to trick them into believing the roles they'd been coerced to. She, inevitably, was supposed to play the villain. Which made sense, considering the imbecilic man had never cared that much for her. However...

She shouldn't have scolded him as often as she had. Cates knew this better than anyone in Wayne Industries. It could have been because of her that Jervis was now no longer in the proper state of mind to work. And God only knew what had happened in the man's life to mold him into the basket case he was currently.

As she sat at her own desk, Cates frowned. "Well, my salary depended on his progress. Which—hmph, I'll admit—was fairly well. But only because _I _prodded him along. And how he took whatever it was that was bothering him out on innocent people...It amazes me he isn't in the penitentiary."

Her frown deepening, she resolved to get back on her current task.

She currently studied the résumé (a very impressive one at that, one that probably surpassed Tetch's) of a young twenty-eight-year-old upstart. Yes, he seemed to her quite promising. A Yale graduate with a degree in technology under his belt and one in physics as well.

This man surely was more of a genius than Tetch ever was in his pathetic life. As for prior experience with his subject, this Harold Fields had apparently conducted research in the university's labs.

Though one of only a handful of them, Cates could undoubtedly say that this was the best résumé she'd glanced at all day.

As a supervisor still, she had been instructed by Mr. Wayne to potentially find an ideal replacement for Tetch. Hmph, that billionaire had acted like her duty would be difficult, arduous even. On the contrary, this promised to be simple work. Though she hadn't come across too many takers for Jervis Tetch's position (as most people thought it cursed), it made her job even easier. Cates could narrow it down to those most deserving of the job.

So, Harold Fields, it was. She would dictate her response and congratulatory letter today...to the same secretary as before.

And speak of the devil, young Alice Pleasance rushed in while still holding her umbrella. "Sorry, Dr. Cates, it's raining really heavy. I could barely see what was in front of me."

With a glance out her window, Cates noted a flash of lightning along with a horrible downpour. "Understood, Alice. You came in just in time, actually."

"Why? What do you need me to do today?" she asked, ready to be of service.

Cates smiled grimly in response. That girl would make that Billy Logan a devoted, good wife since they were to be married in June.

"I want you to type out a letter I will dictate for you," the redheaded woman mentioned. "It is to tell a Mr. Harold Fields that he has been accepted to fill the vacancy."

The eager smile on Alice's face evaporated. "Vacancy? You mean...um...You mean _his_..."

"Yes, Alice, Tetch's." Cates was confused by the flinching this answer had apparently induced in the girl. Maybe she shouldn't have been puzzled, though. The secretary had been the ploy for what had been a madman's master plan, after all.

Meanwhile, Alice gazed sadly out the window, watching the wind whip raindrops against it. "I can't believe we've found a replacement so soon."

"That's how the business world works," Cates told her flatly in her blunt fashion. "If someone truly is down for the count, we find another one to fill his place. A suitable replacement, mind you. All because we can't have _this _company be dragged down for too long. Just because one of Wayne Industries', ah, best and brightest went insane..."

"You weren't of much help to him, you know," Alice said in a tone too eerily quiet for her.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me." The blonde turned toward her, blue eyes flashing. "All you did was make him feel worse about himself. Maybe we're all to blame for what he did."

Cates couldn't believe this. "Alice, you're not making—"

"I think you'll have to find another secretary too, Dr. Cates. I'm sorry, but my heart isn't in this job any more."

And Alice coolly walked away from a truly bewildered Marcia Cates.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Even I didn't expect Alice to quit her job in this chapter. Just thought it would be a chapter or two later. But, no, guess not. It also kind of shows that she might possibly have feelings for Jervis. But, at the moment, she's basically confused. As for the thing I had Jervis say to Cates, he probably said something else to her in the real episode, but I don't remember. Besides, what I put down sounds way more menacing, doesn't it?**

**Tell me what you think.**


	13. In Arkham

**A/N: All right. So, I'm going to be updating more frequently now, in the hopes of completing this story before spring break. There's only three chapters left to go on this anyway.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: In Arkham<strong>

Jervis...The Mad Hatter...He didn't know who he was any more. What did it matter? Society rejected him, including the one woman whom he thought would welcome him with open arms, and thus why he ended up here. This place, where the demented criminals and incurably insane people went.

Arkham, Arkham Asylum.

When they'd tossed him in his cell, he hadn't felt anything. No anger. No melancholy or despair. No pain. Numbness took hold of him, refusing to let go as he sank further down into the abyss.

He had cried all his tears by the time they transported him to this wretched, hopeless place. He should have known all along what the outcome of his infatuation would be. However, he hadn't expected anything of this magnitude, with him shoved into a cage he couldn't break free from. Apparently, Arkham had top-notch security...most of the time.

Perhaps not. After all, the Joker had managed to escape their clutches several times to an almost ridiculous extent. So, maybe Jervis could break out of these dismal prison walls if he wanted to. At the moment, though, numbness transcended into emptiness, a hollow sensation in his chest. At least, back when he had his career, he had that and a comfortable apartment to live in. Even though he was alone and craved for more.

Upon some contemplation among his increasingly mad thoughts, Jervis could comprehend why she (Alice of his Wonderland) would shun him. That man, that Bob or Billy, suited her, he grudgingly supposed.

Married...Her married? He could imagine it but only if it was a ring _he _would have given to her sparkling on her finger and if it was _he _who proposed and gave her the wedding of her dreams!

But, see, he was too old, too mentally fragile, and too hideous for her. Perhaps it wasn't his fault this happened. Ah, here he thought, perhaps it was hers. Rest the blame on her pretty shoulders that he would never touch, never let his fingers glide along gracefully. She would be repulsed for certain if...Well, come to mention it, Jervis had held her when he'd led her through his dance. His dance of spontaneity, of fun, and of love.

As much as she would vomit at the idea, Jervis did love her. Of course, and that naïve girl was none the wiser to it. Not even when he had danced with her, that long ago night in Storybook Land.

"She would not join my dance," he muttered to himself grievously, though slight anger managed to worm its way in, too.

How dare she not accept him for who he was as a man! But, no, that wasn't quite the case either. She had been his friend once and a good one at that. She'd taken him out on those lunches and had lent a sympathetic ear whenever he needed one.

_Ha, not sympathy, you old fool,_ a voice inside his head scolded darkly, _pity. Pity was all she felt for you, Jervy. Learn to accept reality._

Reality and his acceptance of that state? Never! Jervis had gone insane without a doubt, been the Mad Hatter and creator of his own Wonderland. That was what reality should look like to everyone. A magnificent utopia of a Wonderland with White Knights and dormice, with caucus races and mad tea parties, with cabbages and kings.

If the world was unable to shape itself into something that beautifully mind-boggling, then Jervis was well-prepared to scoff at reality. Reality hadn't gotten him respect, friends, or the girl. With fantasy, with dreams, he could obtain all three. He never got bullied when reading that favorite book, so he wouldn't if the world was like that.

There, in an unrealistic setting, he could become ruler of his own domain and be the king. Be beloved. And, most importantly, do whatever he wished. Better yet, he could tell others what to do because he would have the power over them, not the other way around.

Yet, another voice, more timid than the other one and that sounded more like the old Jervis Tetch, told him that that would make him the bully. Oh, so what of that old-fashioned double standard? It hadn't been OK when everyone in high school had made fun of him. What would be more acceptable to him was if he got his revenge. _When _he got his revenge.

"Tetch," a voice said to him as the cell door opened, and an orderly entered with a food tray. "Here's your dinner."

Dinner, what a laugh. As though he could eat!

They'd taken him out of his straitjacket a half an hour ago, so Jervis was able to move toward his tray.

"Thank you," he briskly told the orderly, and as that man left, he wrinkled his nose at the fact there wasn't any tea before him. Just water, and that disappointed him more than anything.

The actual dinner itself consisted of a typically American sloppy joe and a mere salad as a barely passable side dish. If this place was technically an asylum and not a prison, then the food should have been better than this. Then again, Jervis had gotten himself into this awful mess to begin with. He should be content or at least reckon himself with an inevitably less-than-desirable meal.

It didn't matter, though, honestly. He wasn't all that hungry anyway. Even after two weeks of the same old routine, he could hardly forget the events of the two nights that would remain in his memory forever.

One of them had been perfect with a fine dinner and happy conversations and dancing. They were being themselves with each other, just as they had with the lunches, but more so. Jervis had certainly felt that way with his coat and big hat that was very much Mad Hatter.

He'd made her laugh, as he recalled in this cold, lonely cell. If he closed his eyes, he could hear the sweet sound her laugh produced. It was that night when he had desired to enfold that lovely woman in his arms and kiss her. Could there be anything more idyllic than the image of her intoxicatingly sweet lips on his? He thought not.

As for that other night, the one that had destroyed him and shattered his world (his life), it'd been unforgettable but not in the way he'd imagined it would be. Rather, it broke his heart. Bad enough that he'd discovered she had gotten engaged to that boyfriend of hers. Who knew they'd been together for two, closer to three, years? A while, ha! That was no "a while." That was forever in terms of a dating relationship in his humble opinion.

Jervis knew he was never fully notified of the situation.

To think, the only way to get her to love him was to place the mind-control device behind her ear and transform her into a virtual zombie.

The damn bat was right. He'd never want her to be with him while thus catatonic. It would remove all that he'd admired about her to begin with. That would be the toughest pill to swallow.

However, the highlight of the night had not been intruding her apartment to kidnap her, arranging the key players of his delusional Wonderland façade, or even the battle with the Batman.

It was the expression on her face—one of betrayal—that she'd bestowed him with before hiding in the arms of that...that Billy git.

Maybe Jervis had betrayed her in being so thoughtless, not thinking things through the way he should have. Turning her mindless and blank, it was no wonder. It was true then. She despised him now.

But...But, _she _had betrayed _him_! She'd led him on, pretended to be his friend, only for her to turn on him in the end. After all, she hadn't even bothered to visit him in this hellhole. What kind of friend was that?

No...No, what was wrong with him? It was his fault. He ruined everything. Love would not be in his cards, just despair and possibly death.

He had to die. No way around it. For, wasn't dying better than living with anguish? Once he got out of here, he would commit suicide. Suicide or revenge on the Batman, one of the two. Hm, revenge could be the better route. First on Batman, then on her, if he could really follow through to do whatever to her again.

Jervis only ate half of his disgusting sloppy joe before crawling into his bed. "Bed" wasn't the correct term for it, though, more like a pallet or cot. From under the pillow, he pulled out a picture of her that he'd pocketed from her home.

It depicted her out there on the bridge alone, leaning against the rail. An incredible sunset was the backdrop, the perfect one, for her lovely grinning face. One with dimples and crinkles under her eyes. Sky blue eyes...Sky blue eyes that had appeared pained the last time he saw them.

The last time he would ever see them. No longer emptiness but torturous pain grabbed a hold of his chest.

"Alice," Jervis murmured in his agony.

Tears rained down on his pillow.

* * *

><p>The next day, they (whoever controlled what went on here) decided to move him to a cell where he could share it with someone else. Not wise, Jervis figured, especially since he could conspire with that person. He had to get out of this place sometime, so maybe not being alone for a change would be fortuitous.<p>

"Crane," the orderly told the occupant of cell 107, the one next door to Jervis' former one, 106, "you got a new roommate."

Was that man being the slightest bit snide? Oh, probably, without a shadow of a doubt. It seemed to be a running joke that the villains of Gotham were all insane in their own special way.

A tall, gangly man lifted his head from a game of chess that he'd been playing against himself. However, his actual face was concealed with a burlap mask that had cut-outs for mouth, nose, and eyes. Matted pale orange hair (most likely his real hair) and a farmer's hat on top completed the look. With a once-over at his "new roommate", he nodded as if to indicate his approval.

"I'll have you two get acquainted," the orderly half-sneered, trying his hardest not to laugh as he exited the cell.

For a painfully awkward minute, the two men simply stared at one another, gauging each other's reactions. Jervis was thrown by the man's mask. He hadn't expected that. Face paint, maybe, but this?

Whatever controlled his thought process left him as he murmured, "Scarecrow," under his breath. This resulted in the lanky man grinning madly for the quickest millisecond.

"Are you the Mad Hatter?" Crane/Scarecrow inquired, his creepy grin gone but the twinkle in his eye remaining.

Jervis chuckled darkly. "I am. For once in my life, I am."

"I'm familiar with your work. Word travels fast here. I must say, your experiment was positively genius."

Somehow, something told Jervis that this strange yet very cordial man didn't mean those past useless experiments on his lab rats. He implied the Storybook Land debacle. Hm, the Englishman had never considered it to be an experiment before. Perhaps it had been all along, and he just hadn't realized it until this roommate pointed it out so matter-of-factly.

It made astoundingly clear sense. His hypothesis had been if people would really do what you told them to under your control. Indeed, your remote control that was contained in a tiny microchip you could place behind someone's ear. And they'd never suspect a thing! Pity that the Wonderland experiment had imploded then, because he had been so close in achieving his revenge on Gotham. So very close.

"Thank you," Jervis said sincerely. "It was my official debut to Gotham as the Hatter and not p-poor, sn-sniveling J-J-Jervis T-Tetch."

He'd actually lost his stutter around the same time he'd taken on his role as the real-life Mad Hatter, officially. This time, he put on his stutter as a way to mock his former self, whom he would sever all ties from. Lord, how he'd hated that man!

Scarecrow chuckled. "And I used to be Dr. Jonathan Crane, professor to idiots at Gotham University."

"So, there are still imbeciles attending?" Jervis asked, as though asking after the other man's health, before smirking. "Nothing has changed! At least, not since I've been in those hallowed halls."

"Hallowed, ha! More like filthy. Half of this city can't even bathe."

The two men laughed together cruelly in their combined disdain for a city they could never call home again.

"I can tell that you are one fine chap, Scar—hm." Jervis abruptly stopped speaking to think. "I feel like I will be in more, ah, civilized company from now on. Would it be all right if I called you Jonathan?"

Scarecrow shrugged before answering, "Quite. But, only if I can call you Jervis."

"Deal."

Once they shook hands on it, the two acquaintances officially formed an alliance that Gotham would soon regret. After all, both specialized in the intricacies and complexities of the human mind. And both knew how to control it, to use it to their advantage.

Scarecrow then gestured to his chess set. "I'm actually glad that I have a new friend to play this with. Nothing challenges the human mind more than chess, I'd say. Maybe fear but"—here, he chuckled in a mock innocent way—"That is a story for another day. I digress. Would you like to play?"

Jervis smiled amusedly. "Would I! Of course, of course, Jonny. A rousing game of chess would do me good."

It was so effortlessly easy to tell who the pawns were going to be in his upcoming chess game of revenge. The Batman, the commissioner, the police, these damn orderlies, the mayor, the townspeople, Cates the witch, and...

Alice. Alice? Wait, no, he loved her. He would always hold a special place for her. Should he? Would he? Could he? She would not join his dance. Nor be the queen of his Wonderland. What would he do about her?

Bah, nothing for now. He'd come up with a plot for _her _later. Right now, he would play chess with Jonathan, his new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK, so Jervis' thoughts when isolated, I felt, were bipolar verging on schizophrenic. So, yeah, this was a really dark chapter to write. And I thought it would be in-character of him to have stolen a picture of Alice that was not one with Billy. One that would have been around the time she got her second job as a waitress.**

**As for Scarecrow, I characterized him by the animated show, obviously. But, you do not know how tempted I was to characterize him after the Cillian Murphy version. I wanted to SO badly! XD But, this is under the animated series fandom, so I held back. It's too bad the Mad Hatter hasn't shown up in the Nolan movies, though, really.**


	14. The End is the Beginning

**A/N: Whew, long chapter title, I know. I also know that it seems I've been on an updating rampage this weekend, but it's seriously to get this story done. After this, I will update on Wednesday and Friday, respectively. After those days, the story will be completed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The End is the Beginning and the Beginning is the End<strong>

Home alone again. It got to be typical at this point, even though they were engaged and that 12-karat diamond gleamed on her left ring finger. Alice would appreciate it admiringly, but the smile that crossed her lips would fade. Didn't she want this? Billy represented everything she ever wanted in a man. He was handsome, well-educated, nice, and fun. Genuine?

Hm, that was what she'd been pondering over as of late. Money could do strange things to people.

There were little...moments in which he seemed detached from her, far away. Probably because of work and the company, always the company. Whenever there were any social functions at Logan Construction, he would bring her along. As though to say, "Look at my pretty fiancée, always well-dressed for the occasion." And he would brush her off in conversations with his colleagues, as though she was the proverbial dumb blonde.

Alice could recall these jokes in high school and how she had laughed them off. Too bad that what would happen to her nowadays was no joke.

It made her wonder why Billy had even proposed in the first place, aside from the fact the ring had been given in compensation for another silly fight.

That was the thing. In their relationship, it had turned into something that involved many pay-offs. It had started to become a pattern: argument, apology, gift. How could gifts, in any way, make up for the hurt feelings that she would receive in those fights? If only he was home more often, spent time with her more often...

As Alice blankly watched TV, she questioned if the two of them should really be engaged. She could hardly believe that Billy would propose to give her the ultimate pay-off. And yet, the size of this beautiful, sparkling diamond ring basically said it all.

Marry me, because we've put up with each other like this for this long. What's going to stop us from forever? Alice could answer that: everything.

To make sure if her woman's intuition was correct, she put the TV on mute and picked up the phone on the end table. Her mom might offer some words of wisdom on the subject.

One ring, two, and then...

"Alice? Oh, honey, I'm so glad you called. I was scared when I read that story in the paper about you being kidnapped by your boss..."

Alice visibly winced, for she still shuddered to hear mention of that story for more reasons than one. She was ashamed that she'd fallen into such a trap. She was angry, hurt, and, most of all, confused. Also, she pitied Jervis, since she remembered the pained expression on his face just before she'd felt a microchip slip behind her ear. His pale blue eyes had looked distressed, quite sorrowful.

Frankly, she still remained at a loss for words over the whole incident.

_Oh, Jervis, _she thought miserably, _why'd you do it? Were you really that much in love with me? Oh God..._

"I'm fine now, Mom, honest. He didn't hurt me. He was just...hurting inside. He snapped, in other words, because most people didn't treat him very well," she explained, once again shocked that she was defending him.

"Still...It doesn't excuse what he did."

"No but...," Alice sighed, flustered, and decided to change the subject. "Mom, I called to talk about Billy."

"To discuss wedding plans?" Sally mentioned in a chirping voice.

A wry smile flickered on her lips. "Actually, Mom, I don't know why I'm engaged to him any more. I rarely see him in our home except when he's sleeping. I have to cook dinner every night for him, even though he hasn't come home until eleven some nights. He works later than he used to. It's like I don't know him any more."

Sally, saddened by this insight into her daughter's romantic life, said in response, "I'm sorry you're going through that, dear. I had no idea how your situation was."

"So, I gotta ask you this. Mom, should I marry him?"

A pregnant pause and then, "It's your decision, honey. You're a grown woman, and you ought to know if something feels right or wrong. If it feels wrong, chances are it is. That's what I say."

"OK. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye. I hope you feel better."

Alice hung up, her shoulders slightly shaking.

No doubt about it, she felt emotionally drained between the haunting memory of Jervis and her heart slowly falling apart due to Billy's absences. It wasn't like she stayed home all day, waiting for her fiancé to come home. She had work too, at an insurance office as secretary. But, it was too easy to be lonely any more. She started blinking back a flood of tears.

Even though it might have sounded irrational to some, she missed Jervis Tetch. She hadn't gotten Stockholm syndrome or anything of that nature. It simply would have been an opportune time to rely on a friend. For, though she had talked him through his problems, he would always try to say something at work to make her smile.

Once, he'd remarked, "Y-You are qu-quite lovely when you smile, Alice."

Where were those words now when she needed them? Alice missed her best friend. Then, she wrapped her arms around herself, beyond dismayed.

* * *

><p>"Alice." A gentle but firm hand shook her awake. "I'm home. Did you fix dinner?"<p>

"Is that all you want from me any more?" she inquired sleepily, sighing wearily as she gazed up into Billy's eyes.

Outside the closest window, she could see that it was dark outside, stars blinking. A glance at the clock told her it was around 10:30 at night. She must have nodded off around eight o'clock, after a long afternoon spent shopping with her closest gal pals.

Billy made a noise that hinted at frustration. "I take that as a 'no'."

"I'm thinking about...maybe, some time in the future...going to visit Jervis—I mean, Mr. Tetch," Alice told him abruptly, subtle revenge against him being such a typical man...again.

That alerted him. "What? Why? Alice, you know what he did to you. You surely couldn't have forgiven him for it."

Who was he to think he knew what she thought? Frankly, though mid-April gradually crept up on her, Alice was still unsure about her thoughts over her forgiveness. Maybe she did, maybe she was only halfway there. She didn't know. Besides...

"It's not like he did anything horrible to me." Straightening herself up on the couch, she slowly stretched her arms. "Apart from mind-controlling me. I don't remember him doing anything...um, inappropriate."

"That's because you don't remember anything at all from that night," Billy shot back, his patience frayed from work, no doubt.

Alice had to admit that that was a pretty low blow.

"Same with you! You know as little as I do from that night," she countered assuredly, for he had been put under Jervis' control as well. That night, the man had wanted to construct a Gotham City version of Wonderland.

The darkness in the room seemed to make the few shadows on Billy's face darker. "I care about you, Alice. Don't do this."

Whether he meant their argument or the visit to Jervis, she didn't care. She'd had enough of this constant volley of harshly spoken words.

"You've treated me like a child for too long, Billy. And try to remember that night without looking at the article about it."

"I..." He trailed off, his dark eyes darting back and forth in puzzlement.

"Thought so," she murmured, got up from the couch, and proceeded to walk over to that now familiar smaller bedroom. All without fixing dinner.

* * *

><p>It was immensely difficult to sleep that night. Leave it to Billy to bring that issue about. Arguing before bed never boded well. Dream images came and went, including those she thought must have happened on that night.<p>

Jervis' anguished expressions troubled her, and the longing hope (yet desperate) in his eyes just before she'd turned away...He had been in love with her, hopelessly so and quite fully. It was a shame that he'd felt that he had had to resort to drastic measures.

She was realizing that maybe becoming engaged had been even more of a mistake.

* * *

><p>The next day, she discovered a lovely, expensive red silk blouse on the table with the typically ever present note.<p>

_Alice,_

_You know I'm sorry, baby. I just care about you and don't want that man hurting you again. That's all. Please don't visit him in that nuthouse. It won't be worth it._

_Love you,_

_Billy_

"These damn gifts...," she muttered to herself.

She crumpled up and threw out the note. The beautiful blouse went the same way.

* * *

><p>The straw that broke the camel's back happened that night, when Billy came home from work at practically midnight. Alice had taken a short nap before resolving to stay up to wait for him.<p>

He came in all right...and so did the scent of a foreign perfume.

"OK, Billy, you've never been this late. Is everything OK at work?" she asked concernedly, deliberately ignoring that strong scent.

"Oh, oh yeah...Great." He half-grinned yet cringed at the same time.

Needless to say, Alice didn't trust that cringe. She wasn't so blindly optimistic any more to the point that she could conclude all was well.

She turned on the lamp at the end table to get a better look at him. As much as she tried to stop it, she drew in a sharp intake of breath.

On Billy's cheek, there was a pair of lipstick lips imprinted. It had faded with maybe a couple hours' time, but it had stayed noticeable. Plum-colored lipstick at that...Most certainly not her own.

Guilt washed over his features. "I...I can explain."

"Oh. Yeah?" Alice said shortly, trying her hardest not to angrily scoff. "Then, tell me who gave you that."

"An...An architect for...for the company."

"How old?"

Billy very visibly gulped. "Twenty-three."

"Hm." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Get the hell out."

"Come on, baby, it was a—"

"I said get the hell out of the apartment! Now!" Alice almost screamed before slipping the finger off her finger. "And take this with you!"

Surprisingly, he did as she told him to while she sunk into the couch cushions.

So, it was over. It was finally over.

Thank God.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah. I hated to take the cliche route and have Billy cheat on Alice, but it started to make sense the more I realized that their relationship in my story is seriously a crap one. That, yes, because all Billy's time is spent on work, he would find someone to fool around with when he wasn't with Alice. Oh, and I have it implied that Alice could deal with Billy working late before, but he'd started working suspiciously later, if you know what I mean.**

**On a random, doesn't-even-matter note, I watched Beetlejuice last night. I now have "Jump in the Line" stuck in my head. Figures. XD**


	15. Damaged

**A/N: Actually, I think I might have lied last time. It'll be two more chapters after this one until the story is over. I'm pretty sure about that.**

**By the way, this chapter was one of my favorites to write. Even though it is depressing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Damaged<strong>

It had been a shock to Alice that Billy had cheated on her. He'd never seemed to be the cheating type of man to her. Then again, money could shape a person into someone unrecognizable. This fact had been too true in Billy's case.

And that was why this loss was so painful to Alice.

For a few days after the monumental break-up, she had flailed, it seemed. Lost. Too wrapped up in her own emotional hurt. It was a struggle just to get up in the morning.

How could he have done that to her, without even a warning? All he'd done was work later and later, which should have been the alarm going off for her. The red flag waving right in her face. If she hadn't been so blind, so ignorant...

Alice carried on all alone, reverting back to what she used to do before that impossible man had ever come into the picture. She would traverse the aisles in the grocery store, asking herself if it was going to be strawberry or mint chocolate chip ice cream for that week. Every other night, she would go out with her tight clique of female friends, seeking out potential dates in clubs. However, her heart was never in that search.

Bob's Diner she carefully avoided, considering that place held a special but now bittersweet memory for her there. Had it really been nearly three years since she had accidentally spilled his coffee on his paper? And then, he'd looked up at her with intriguingly dark eyes.

Whatever, it was over. It was done. Alice was relieved, actually, that that dirty little secret had been exposed before her cancelled wedding. After a while, a long while, she decided that she needed to grow stronger from this. He wouldn't bring her down, she'd make sure of it.

As for the other man on her mind, Alice debated within herself whether or not she was ready to visit him. He could very well be resenting her at this moment, stuck in his...his possibly padded room. It would make her cradle her head in her hands. And not exactly cry but to keep hold of her sanity.

He was her friend, though, and she couldn't betray him.

_The look in his eyes_, her mind whispered to her, _remember the look in his eyes._

Finally, by late May, Alice set her resolve by calling up the resident psychologist Dr. Leland and scheduling a time slot during which she could see him. She only hoped it wasn't too late to make amends.

* * *

><p>Alice felt a chill pass through her as soon as she stepped through the wide double doors of Arkham Asylum. More shadows than light conquered this horrible place. It seemed lifeless, hopeless somehow, as though once you were in, there was no way you could leave. Orderlies walked up and down the corridors, making sure that no funny business was going on. Cheap, dim ceiling lights served as the only lighting.<p>

Nope, not a friendly building, especially when she heard a high-pitched, insane laugh that she didn't know came from the Joker.

She was led to a long table with chairs, each chair facing a divided portion of glass. It was made to look like a prison setting with timed phone calls and everything. Currently, she dubiously stared at the cradle of her phone, anticipating his arrival. How would he react? Would he be led to his chair, only for him to remain silent the entire time? Or would he scream, yell?

Nervously, she glanced toward all the other chairs, all of them empty. How long had these Gotham City villains gone without seeing loved ones? Probably since adolescence; otherwise, they might not have turned out the way they did. _Jervis _might not have...

Two burly orderlies walked on either side of him as he entered through a door she could see on the other side of the glass. His head was bowed, so she couldn't see those eyes. Frankly, she was thankful about that, for those eyes could hold the hatred that he'd normally reserved for Cates.

"Ten minutes, Tetch! And don't be late," one of the orderlies told him.

"Yeah, like that White Rabbit guy," the other one chimed in, guffawing mercilessly.

"Twits," he muttered under his breath. "Tweedledee and Tweedle-dumbarse."

The orderlies didn't hear him, so they both laughed stupidly all the way out the door. He stayed standing, his eyes cast down and his even more disheveled blond hair covered them.

She was here. He couldn't believe that she would visit him at all. Part of him rejoiced that she'd made the decision to go to him, when he'd thought she would never make that trip. However, part of him resented her for coming. She was just ready to rub it in that she would be married in two weeks, to flash that ridiculously big diamond on her finger again. That lucky bloke was an idiot—what a joke to think the size of the rock was relative to the size of one's love!

Hesitantly, Jervis inched toward the wooden chair and eased himself down into it. What would she say to explain herself? Hm? He would be her judge and hear her testify.

Meanwhile, Alice analyzed her former boss, whom she found to look pitiable. His face seemed gaunter, the contours sharper and more prominent. Heavy bags were under his eyes and lips half-curled into somewhat of a snarl already. This wasn't good.

As soon as she picked up the phone, she confessed, "I should have come sooner."

Jervis snorted unsympathetically. "That much is obvious."

"But...I needed some time to think things through. I can...I can kind of see why you did what you did...that night."

Ah, well, at least the girl understood where he'd been coming from. Progress. The snarl disappeared from Jervis' lips, replaced by a sort of contemplative smirk. In spite of such a moving confession, he could tell that Alice was only here to clear her conscience. It was something to cross off her list, whatever list it was. Truthfully, it would have nothing to do with feelings.

He thoughtfully played with the phone cord. "It was all for you, you understand. Well, for you and because of you."

"Because of me? I don't mean to sound cruel, Jervis, but the reason you're in here is for more than just me. It was deeper than that."

Alice watched as his eyes practically bugged out with rage. "Well, you certainly didn't help with _that_, did you?"

She gripped her phone in frustration. "What's happened to you, Jervis? You used to be such a sweet guy."

"The Jervis Tetch you used to know...He's not really here any more. Or, more like, he deemed himself too unfit to stay here and went on vacation."

A heated silence took place between them with Alice questioning the point as to this visit. It was just as she dreaded. Clearly, Jervis was not doing better but worse, far worse. He kept deluding himself with this urge to blame her for everything. Surely, she wasn't at fault for his incarceration.

She sighed, "Too bad. I liked him a whole lot more."

"Why?" he scoffed. "Because he was weak? So easily persuaded?"

"No. Because he was _nice _and smart and...Not you now. I don't understand why you have to hate me." Alice's voice had the slightest tremor to it. Where was her good, dear friend from work? Where was his vibrancy that he'd shown around her from time to time? She really didn't like what Arkham did to him. He'd gone bitter, cynical, and scathing.

"H-Hate you?" Jervis abruptly stuttered out of surprise. "I...Even after your rejection, I've tried...You don't even know how hard I've tried t-to do that to you. But, I couldn't."

It was then that he observed that she no longer had a horribly flashy diamond on her left hand.

_It could be a scam, _his thoughts cautioned him, _she probably hid the ring so as not to upset you._

He suspected otherwise. "Alice...Your ring is missing."

"Oh, that." Alice shrugged, quite nonchalant. "I broke it off with Billy about a month ago. It wouldn't have worked out anyway."

"Why, may I ask?"

Oh God. Should she tell him? Revealing this unsavory tidbit could be something for Jervis to exploit. To mock and sneer at.

She gazed blankly at her ring-less left hand, feeling a sense of reluctance. He was her friend, even though she'd never told him about Billy, never really confided too much in him.

"Tell me," Jervis implored softly, almost tenderly.

"Fine, you wanna know?" she asked in exasperation, eyes welling up with the hurt and sorrow from her previous discovery. "Cheated on me. Did the typical male thing and sneaked around with a co-worker. Or slept with her. God, I don't know."

She still didn't. Cheating on a loved one was something she could never fathom.

Admittedly, Jervis felt a one-two punch to his gut upon seeing Alice in emotional anguish. Then, he felt a surge of hatred for that Billy dolt. Did he not realize what a special girl she was? Even though he'd been her boss, he could see that. Oh, damn it all, she was making it difficult for him to exact a plot of revenge against her. How could he think of it when she was suffering?

"That's awful. How could a man that close to you do this?"

She wiped away her tears. "I've been asking myself the same question for a while now. But, we were fighting and it was falling apart. It would have been done either way. Over, I mean."

He saw the truth in her eyes and realized she could never lie. Ask her a question, and she would be honest in her answer. And yet, even with her relationship with the horrid git up in flames, the evil side of him that had formed wished to toy with her a bit more. He hadn't gotten his full dose of revenge yet. There might not be a plot, but there would still be words. Part of him simply could not resist gloating.

"Ah. I knew it wouldn't work out with that bloke. He didn't deserve you. You could have done better." He leaned forward ever so slightly and placed his hand on the glass, his eyes intense. "You could have had _me_."

"Excuse me?" Startled, this was all Alice could say.

A twisted grin altered his features. "Yes. See, I was willing to give you everything. Queen of Wonderland, queen of my heart. Whatever you would have asked for, I would have given to you, no strings. That night, I thought I'd proven that much to you."

Jervis, what was left of him, hid away in the back of his mind again, she noticed. The Mad Hatter side reemerged triumphantly, prepared to distribute more low blows.

"Of course," he continued, his grin turning into a deep frown, "you refused. You didn't know what a generous offer I was making."

Alice recovered herself. "Generous? If you'd had your way, I would have been a mindless puppet. I didn't know anything."

"Just as well," Jervis replied bitterly. "Maybe I would have preferred it that way."

"No, you wouldn't have. You liked me for me."

"True, but you conveniently ignored that tidbit, didn't you?"

She had been utterly fooled by that lapse of vitriol, when he was being sincere and caring. This Mad Hatter man Alice liked less and less.

She was aware that it had become a part of Jervis, but would it have killed him not to be so infatuated with that book? That was one aspect she itched to change about him, but she couldn't. She wasn't so idiotically blind as to try changing people. She had to accept them for who they were. But, Jervis was being too hostile. How was that a good thing?

"I send my congratulations that you broke up with that man. But, of course, you're going to go with another man like him. Just as handsome, just as rich, just as intelligent...Hmph, then again, it didn't take actual smarts for that man to be head of that blasted construction company. It took the right father." Jervis grinned widely.

Alice shook her head half-angrily. "Why are you acting like this, Jervis? This isn't you."

"Wrong!" He slammed his hand on the table. "It is me, so I would suggest you become accustomed to it. Besides, you could not would not, could not would not, could not _would not _join the dance. That deeply offended me, Alice. It showed how shallow-minded you are."

"You're out of your mind," she accused.

Leaning as far as he could forward in his chair, he stared at her intently, pale sky blue eyes alight. "Why, thank you. I take it as a compliment."

"It wasn't supposed to be." Alice unintentionally gulped, causing him to leer at her disdainfully. "You...You just want to really be the Mad Hatter. You don't care any more."

"Precisely, my dear," he lethally whispered into his receiver. "And I have you to thank for this transformation. It was you who made me realize I didn't need anyone. _I _had the power. I can and will be able to turn Gotham upside down. It will become Wonderland one day."

Alice recoiled from the window, getting as far away from this man as possible. She could barely recognize him any more. He was her ex-employer only by name now. Certainly not by personality, since he could only identify with the Mad Hatter.

She shook her head in disbelief. "This...is...not my fault, Jervis. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but you did this to yourself. Really. You didn't have to do all this for me."

His facial expression distorted to one of disgust. "Yes, I bloody did, you insolent girl! This city has treated me like I'm less than nothing for too long. You could never understand."

"You know what?" Alice resolutely stood up, grabbing her purse from where it was beside her. "I'm leaving! The reason I came was because I was worried about you. I felt horrible for you."

"I don't need your damn pity, Alice!" Jervis nearly screamed. "A raven can never be like a writing desk!"

"I see you're fine on your own," she commented with a half-hearted sarcasm. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go now. By the way...You were one of the reasons why I broke up with Billy."

His jaw dropping open, coming unhinged, Jervis blinked in confusion. He was a reason for her break-up? How could she say that unless...?

"Alice, wait!" he cried out, but it was too late.

She had already put her phone back in its cradle and headed back the way she'd come. If she had wanted to say the whole duration, she could have; eight minutes had gone by with two left to go. But, no, she chose to leave early, which wasn't what he'd expected.

Actually, he hadn't known what to have expected, just not this. He was such a monster.

Jervis allowed his head to collapse on his arms and then proceeded to sob heavily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't think it would be an altogether happy reunion between these two. If Jervis was more willing to forgive her at this stage, it would have been too soon, I think. However, what Alice has said to him will make things slightly more AU.**


	16. If It Hurt the First Time

**A/N: OK, so one more chapter after this one, and I'll upload that last chapter tomorrow. For now, this is kind of a filler chapter from Jervis' POV, a sort of prologue to his flashier criminal career.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: If It Hurt the First Time...<strong>

Those dreadful orderlies managed to extricate him from the table five minutes later. He'd barely felt their presences and cared less if they saw his tearstained face. It didn't matter. In Arkham, his pain was their joy. That was one unspoken rule they didn't tell him about, but it was one that was probably there nonetheless.

However, even with that knowledge, Jervis allowed them to drag him back to cell 107 instead of walking on his own. His legs were like useless jelly anyway, no thanks to a visit that gave him more agony than relief.

Scarecrow glanced up from a book he was reading, _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_, it looked like. "Back from your visit already?"

Jervis said nothing in response and, seemingly in a trance-like state, settled onto his cot. He rolled onto his back just so he could stare at the ceiling.

Putting his book away entirely, Scarecrow asked in concern, "What's wrong with you, Jervis? Did it not go well?"

With a cold shudder, he crossed his arms, as though to keep himself together. "No...not at all. I-I yelled at her, blamed her for my being in here. She should have come sooner. Maybe then, I wouldn't have shouted at her. Gotten ridiculously angry at her."

Scarecrow half-shrugged. "Women, what are you going to do?"

"You're not being very helpful, Jonny."

"Don't kid yourself, Jer." He leaned over on his side. "You should be relieved that she'll no longer be in your life. You have no one but me now. And, believe you me, we will break out of this dump together. Tonight. I'm not staying another day."

Well...Jonathan did have a point, Jervis admitted to himself.

His career of villainy had only just begun. Once he escaped here, he could do a countless number of things that the Joker would envy him for. All to get back at the Batman. What could be more glorious than that?

Having her by his side, that was the answer. Of course, after today, Jervis could conclude that that was an impossibility. He could never have her even if he wanted so desperately to. Alice was a dream, a beautiful vision unobtainable to him. Forever, more or less.

"I...It sounds like a brilliant idea to me, Jonny. It's all a matter of breaking out of here," he spoke calmly, repressing all the trembling trapped inside.

"By any chance, do you have any microchips on hand?"

Jervis pulled one out from under the mattress. "I always keep a spare. Just in case."

What was there left to do but continue on this path in his fully accepted role as Hatter? It was time to bring this whole blasted city to its knees. They would consider it as his revenge for all their taunts and snide remarks. However...a tiny part of him wished to remain here, in the hopes that Alice would return. And if she did, they would have a breezier conversation, one with smiles and laughter.

But, no, it wasn't to be. Her sudden departure had made it all particularly clear. In essence, she'd rejected him a second time. If it hurt that badly the first time, God knew how much it hurt now. And it would keep hurting if he did not break free of this hopeless idea he had of them together. It would never happen.

"How about when one of them brings us dinner?" he suggested.

Scarecrow nodded. "Sounds perfect. We'll be out of here in no time."

No time...Jervis only wished that he could get over Alice in no time at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm starting to wonder if I should read The Hitchhiker's Guide. I heard it's a pretty good book. Anyway, not much else to say here.**


	17. Not Pity Now

**A/N: OK, so this is the last chapter. I might have finished it at chapter 20 or something, but I didn't want to have that many chapters for this story to begin with. I hope you like the finale.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Not Pity Now<strong>

Alice would be lying to herself if she said she didn't miss Jervis the slightest bit. Over the next few months, she gradually missed him more and more. Not the Hatter, though when Jervis had dressed up as him and taken her out and danced with her, she'd thought that was nice. Honestly, that dance...

Metaphorically, as he'd pointed out to her fiercely, she hadn't joined the dance. But, physically, literally, she had. Out of all the times they'd spent together, both in and outside of work, that spontaneous dance was the one that she dreamed about the most.

His soft voice imploring of her to join him...There was no way, for all the world, that she would have resisted. Then, he'd clasped her hand while his other hand, warm at her waist, had supported her. She remembered feeling that warmth, even though he wore gloves. All the while, he smiled contently, one of the few times she'd ever seen him truly happy.

Dancing with madness, yet what a beautiful madness that was. Incandescent, joyous, and breathtaking as the sweetest sort of delirium could bring. If Alice had had her way, she would have frozen that comical yet endearing moment to treasure it forever.

How could she have been so foolish to shrug that night off as a time to hang out with a friend? Jervis had treated her better than Billy even. He had given her one night that her ex-fiancé had failed to bestow to her the entire time they'd been together. And if that was just one night, what would other nights be like with him? What would years be like with that type of treatment? What would forever be?

She should have left Billy sooner. She'd found someone willing to give her the world if she merely asked. Yes, he was older, and yes, his physical appearance was humble. It didn't matter to her, not at all. It never had. The only difference was she'd only seen him as a friend back then.

Though that revelation did arrive to her, Alice couldn't shake the sadness that the visit to Arkham had brought her. It seemed that Jervis couldn't forgive her for what he perceived as her rejection of him.

So, what was there left to do? Inevitably, she couldn't sit around and wait for him to shove aside his insanity to come back to her. It wasn't going to happen. He'd ruined himself by being thrown into Arkham, and she _had _seen his name in the papers for reasons not that praiseworthy.

As much as she hated to admit it, she would have to give up on Jervis, if he was going to act as crazy as he was. Yes, Alice missed him more than anything, but if he was going to brush her off, she would have to get over it. His madness she could probably deal with. But his own rejection...

Months came and went with her still longing, still wishing for the day when she would see Jervis again. The next time, she would want it to be light and casual but with something extra, too. However, with each passing month, she gave up a little bit more. By mid-October, Alice had deemed it improbable that she would ever see him again...

...Until she walked down the street, casually window-shopping one brisk, rainy day. Not exactly pleasant weather to do this activity in, but she required some form of distraction. Distraction from being single for so long.

Alice pulled on the collar of her dark blue coat before rubbing her gloved hands together for heat. So chilly. Distraction or not, this wasn't her brightest idea, a total dumb blonde move. It must have been only 45° out or so. Cool, that was all she knew. She walked on to another storefront, stopping to take a peek at what the three mannequins wore. One had on a pair of expensive jeans and a stylish fuchsia sweater that exposed the shoulders. Another had on a knee-length red skirt and a light orange top. The last one had a pair of black slacks and a cream-colored blouse. Great outfits.

Alice nodded at them in cool acknowledgement but didn't feel a pressing urge to spend her money today. This would probably be the last store she would browse before heading home. Even with her gloved hands in her pockets, she still felt shivers from this breezy, rainy day. Slowly, she turned away from the gorgeous outfits to go back to her single apartment. She hadn't so much as dated another man during all this time.

Suddenly, the wind picked up a discarded newspaper page and sent it flying toward her face. It landed right between her eyes, so she couldn't see temporarily. Cursing lightly under her breath, she held out her hands to feel around. Just as the page blew away again, she bumped into somebody.

"Oof," the other person grunted in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry," Alice quickly apologized. "Something got in my face, and I couldn't see where I was going. Excu—what?"

She could hardly believe her eyes, which widened in shock. As much as she was loath to admit it, she'd counted the months. Every day that had passed had been one more without him.

"Jer-Jervis?" She blinked once, twice, to ensure he wasn't a dream or just some figment of her imagination.

He didn't even smile, only staring at her with his slack jaw. "Alice. What...What are y-you doing here?"

He slightly stuttered, so that told her he must be back to some semblance of his former self. She was quite relieved for the time being.

Responding to Jervis' question, she said, "Oh, um, I was...um, window shopping. What about you?"

Hopefully, not for some vile plot to destroy Gotham or manipulation again. Considering he was out here instead of Arkham, he must have reformed in some way. They must have deemed him suitable for release.

"Oh, I...I live in a very small town twenty minutes outside of here now. V-Very anonymous and all that. I was here t-to...to see a friend."

Unbeknownst to Alice, Jervis was telling the truth. He had shown up to Arkham to visit Jonathan, who was placed back in cell 107 once again. The two men had become steadfast friends through the rollercoaster ride that was their outstanding villain careers. However, it was Jervis who had been the one to give it up first, especially when he'd realized he'd lost sight of what (who) was really important. He was still mad, for part of him would always remain thus damaged, but he could control it better.

"Oh. That's...That's interesting." Alice glanced down at the sidewalk, shuffling her feet against each other. "Well, if it's OK with you, how about we go back to my place?"

Her place, meaning he would get a view of her own home? Quite the gentleman, Jervis felt unsure about going through such an undertaking. He didn't want to intrude on something that was hers, didn't want to venture near her home since he felt he didn't deserve to. All in all, he had been a terrible friend to her. He'd yelled at her and had put her down in general. He couldn't...especially since, as a man, he would be curious about her bedroom.

"I-I don't know, Alice." Jervis stared at his twiddling thumbs. "It's been so long...since I've had a normal conversation with you."

"I have tea," she said shyly. "Black, green, and jasmine."

Jasmine? Why didn't she say so?

He blushed. "All right, I suppose it wouldn't bee too much trouble."

With that settled, the two of them walked the few blocks it took to reach Alice's apartment. That wasn't shared with a certain lizard.

He couldn't help but admire the apartment once she unlocked the door. It was kept neat and tidy with an aqua blue couch and a recliner of the same color. A thirty-six inch television was set in the middle of that living area. All the room was carpeted in a rich wine color. It just felt like a home to him, a place where he would like to live in. The cozy atmosphere reminded him of the interior of an English cottage, nestled in the gently sloping hills.

Jervis' eyes drifted toward Alice as she quickly put her coat away and stepped into the kitchen area. She soon took out a kettle, asking, "So, which tea would you like?"  
>"Jasmine," he replied abruptly, taking off his coat at a painstakingly slow rate. He couldn't get around the fact that he was in her home.<p>

After she put on the tea, she approached the couch where he nervously reclined, still twiddling his thumbs.

"How have you been?" she inquired warmly, genuinely, something that made Jervis' heart pound even faster. How could she be so giving after all this time? It comforted him that some things stayed the same, never changing, like the waves of the ocean.

"Well." He found himself smiling, truly smiling. "Quite well as an incurably insane person could be."

Alice didn't laugh at his joke but, rather, pursed her lips instead.

She sat down next to him. "That's not funny. You've been through a lot, haven't you?"

Leave it to Alice to see right through him.

"All my life," he murmured quietly. "I could tell you."

"Not if you don't want to," she insisted.

Just then, the sound of a whistling tea kettle interrupted them.

"I'll go get that," Alice told him and went on to pour two cups of tea, one for each of them.

Once she served the tea, she mentioned, "You were saying..."

Dear God, did she really expect him to divulge all the sordid details of his past? He hadn't even told Jonathan anything about that dark time. Due to the building anxiety, he stood up with his cup of tea and stepped over to the large bay window. There, he looked through it and saw the rain, exquisite rain running, trickling down the pane. The sight caused him to sigh.

"You have to promise me not to stop me while I'm telling this," Jervis informed her soberly. "Otherwise, I'll...I'll be too nervous."

"I promise." Her gentle voice made his very ears tingle from hearing it speak. With another exhale, he managed to release most of the apprehension.

It was OK then. He could begin.

"It all started when I was nine, the year we moved to here. Before that, my parents hadn't particularly bothered with me all that much. But, in Gotham back then, times were hard. My parents—well, I couldn't even call them that. Nigel and Wendy, those are their names. I haven't seen them in years. But, I have very good reason for that."

Jervis paused to let out a shaky breath. "They...They would hit me constantly. If not that, they would bully me for every little thing. My looks, my love with _Alice in Wonderland_, my inability to fight back...Anything they considered disgusting about me, they would poke fun at. School was not much better. I was bullied and made an outcast. I was called 'ugly', 'freak', and other such horrid names. I hadn't a friend in the world. So, of course, I've never had a girlfriend before either."

He had to pause again, for his hands could not stop shaking. His eyes filled with tears of melancholy from summoning these things to the forefront of his mind.

Yet, he continued as he started sipping at his lukewarm tea. "And then I...Then, I met you...Alice."

Unconscious shivers swept through her when he said her name so reverently. He valued her, she could tell, and that touched her deeply.

"You treated me with so much kindness that I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe anyone would want t-to be my fr-friend. And you were—still are—a wonderful friend. And...Well, that's it, I suppose."

Alice was nonetheless bewildered by the story he had to share. "Your...Your parents abused you?"

Jervis nodded numbly, ashamed of that epoch in his life. "Yes."

"I feel like there's something else you're not telling me." She stood up, putting aside her empty teacup. "About me. What are you hiding, Jervis?"

Abruptly, he turned toward her, eyes wide. "There's n-nothing l-left to t-tell."

His face had turned a beet red color, so she wasn't all that convinced. "Then, why'd you care...a lot...that I was engaged? And that wonderful night with the dinner, the dancing, the carriage ride, and the visit to Storybook Land? Why?"

The tears he'd been holding back streamed down his cheeks, freely flowing. "B-Because...Because I love you."

Alice's heart constricted in her chest at those whispered words. She couldn't believe he'd just said them. But, she was quite happy that he had revealed the truth to her. It proved that he—all along—cared about her with all his heart. All of a sudden, his past indiscretions didn't matter to her. Not any more. Maybe they never did.

"Oh, Jervis," she murmured, her affection overflowing. "You care. You really did...all along. I've missed you so much the past few months, the real you. The real Jervis who was my best friend. He...He's more than that now."

Skeptical as to the validity of her statement, Jervis sensed a rough, strangled sound escape his throat. The tears still hadn't stopped.

"You pity me. You...You say all those d-delightful things out of pity."

Alice shook her head. "No, Jervis."

When she joined him by the window, she threw her arms around him. Not used to such loving gestures, he stiffened but found his arms wrapping themselves around her.

They stood like that for who knew how long before Alice stepped back and fingered his tearstained cheek. She wiped away his tears so tenderly that he could scarcely breathe.

"I love you, too," she proclaimed, causing Jervis to shudder. "It doesn't matter what you did. I...I forgive you now."

A small smile twitched at his lips just as she lifted her face to his and kissed him softly on the lips. The kiss was pure and sweet and everything he'd ever imagined for her rosy lips to kiss like. It was indescribably perfect, and he almost cried again but out of sheer ecstasy.

He didn't know where they would go from here but neither did she. All he knew was that he was determined to show her the beauty of England someday, just as she'd shown him the beauty of a true love. The madness would forever be in the back of his mind, unless it would vanish sooner than anticipated. Jervis Tetch hoped for that cure, though.

For, he was ready to be the man that Alice seemed to have so much faith in him becoming. With someone who cared about him at his side, he could do anything. He could be anything.

And she'd opened the door for him. She. His Alice. The veritable queen of his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It probably didn't help that I'd watched part of a live show of Phantom of the Opera that was on local TV where I'm from. Anyway, I know it might seem that Jervis is almost too miraculously better, but this is where things got AU. After all, Alice implying that she had more than friendly feelings toward him gave him some hope. In canon, he's virtually hopeless. So, all it took was one person giving him hope to cut short his villain career.**

**I hope that makes sense. Anyway, thanks for reading, everybody.**


End file.
